Bonds of Soul and Light
by Wings of the Valkyria
Summary: Alpha Sentinel, Terra Megil had everything he could ever desire, but the one thing he didn't have was a Guide for he felt he didn't need one. But, when he meets Ventus Menes, an Omega Guide, will he change his mind about the fact that he didn't need a Guide in his life?
1. Chapter 1

Valkyria : As some of you were probably reading, my previous story Of Duty and Love was taken down and placed on the back burner for re-write. It was more of an experiment story really. I hope all of you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to Kingdom Hearts nor do I own the TV Series : _The Sentinel_ or _Grey Company. _

* * *

Chapter One : Wind and Earth.

_"Isn't that General Megil of the twenty-fourth unit? He's an Alpha Sentinel, isn't he?" _

_"Yeah, that's him, but I heard through the grapevine he hasn't been bonded yet. Weird, isn't it? Someone of his caliber isn't bonded to a Guide."_

_"I know! He's a General along with a Keyblade master. Add to the fact that he's one of the most handsome men I've laid eyes on. D-Do you think something's wrong with him? He could be, you know, defective?" _

_"Nah, he could just be picky. I mean, you have to be with your Guide for the rest of your life, you know? It'll be pretty sad if that person was ugly or wasn't gifted. I don't even want to think about if he or she were bad in bed..." _

_"Oh hush you! Any Sentinel could be around to hear us. I don't want to think of the punishment that'll get handed to us if we were caught making fun of a Sentinel. An Alpha Sentinel at that."_

Terra Megil gritted his teeth and continued down the hall, reining in his impatience. He loathed coming back to the palace—which only held malicious whispers and odors that assaulted his senses and aggravated his constant headaches. Still, he had to respect its residents and still his tongue for if he didn't then King Eraqus would see it as erratic behavior and lack of control over his senses and pull him out of active duty. Something that his fellow high-ranked colleagues waited for with abated breath.

Terra came online as a Sentinel at the age of thirteen, just in time to join the academy of Sentinels and Guides who had been overjoyed to have him with them once they realized he was an Alpha, a Sentinel who had all five senses of hearing, sight, taste, touch and smell activated. But, their joy had quickly turned to frustration when they realized that Terra would not -or rather- would not bond with any Alpha Guides in his age range or slightly below it no matter how much the elders or friends nudged -sometimes forced- him to.

They became rather baffled and amused when a then fifteen year old Terra loudly and boldly announced that he was going to join the Imperial Army. A feat impossible if one didn't have a Guide by their side.

But Terra, hot-headed and stubborn, shocked all of Departure by successfully joining the Imperial Army at the age of eighteen and quickly blasting through the ranks and becoming a Lieutenant-General at the ripe age of twenty-six which only added to his success of becoming a Keyblade Master at the age of twenty-three.

Terra was one of the most powerful Sentinels that Departure had ever laid eyes on with the exception of Riku Haolisi and Squall Leonhart, but his control was steadily growing erratic and grew worse the longer he remained unbonded without a Guide to ground him. It was everyday that he blessed Dr. Vexen for the light suppressant drugs, but even those were slowly becoming ineffective.

He huffed out a frustrated breath and rubbed a hand over his sweaty, tired face. He wanted nothing more than to retire to his chambers and sleep the next three days away, but he had to report to the King first. He didn't do eight days of border patrol for nothing.

A light touch oh his elbow jolted him out of his depressing thoughts and he turned to see his childhood friend and second-in-command, Aqua Erulisse, staring up at him with concern shining in her bright blue eyes. He slowly reached up and grasped her hand and squeezed it gently before letting his hand fall back to his side. Like him, Aqua was a fellow academy graduate and Keyblade Master, but fortunate for her she had a Beta Guide who went by the name of Kairi.

"Terra? Are you alright?" Aqua gave him a stern look suddenly. "You weren't zoning out again, were you?"

"No, I'm fine, Aqua." Terra ran his hand through his damp hair, wincing as the movement aggravated his headache even further. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing." Aqua shot him a suspicious stare that would have made any grown man wilt before pressing on, her tone slightly more relaxed. "I just wanted to come and tell you that His Majesty will be taking all reports in the morning and Squall will be taking over my classes for the night."

"Squall's taking over your classes? Is something wrong?"

"No," Aqua blushed lightly under his inquisitive gaze. "Kairi and I have...a date tonight and Squall volunteered seeing as Cloud is taking care of the Guides tonight."

"Oh? A date?" Terra chuckled as Aqua's blushed deepened further. "I wonder if date is code for you-know-what-"

"Terra!" Aqua hissed, turning her back to him and folding her arms. "You don't have a lick of shame in you sometimes, you know that?"

Terra reached out and laid his hands on Aqua's slimmer shoulders and squeezed gently, mentally gratefully that he was not able to sense her anger at him for his words, but then again, he never needed to sense it when it was always plainly written on her face. He loved Aqua, but he wondered if she was made out to be a Guide instead of a Beta Sentinel because she felt things so easily and purely just like the Guides themselves. It was that trait that made other Sentinels of her caliber sneer at her behind her back at some points during their time at the academy and their first years as Imperial soldiers. And while he respected her with everything he had, he too wondered at her true potential.

"I'm sorry, Aqua, you know I'm only teasing you." Terra released her shoulders and gently turned her back around. "I really hope you enjoy your date with Kairi tonight."

Aqua huffed playfully, reaching up a hand and cupping Terra's sweaty cheek. "Thank you and for goodness sake will you go get some rest already?"

"I will," Terra pulled away and marched down the barely-lit halls leading towards his chambers. "Give Kairi my regards, yeah?"

"Will do!"

* * *

To any newcomer who gazed upon it, the Inner Sanctum for Guides looked like an arch-mage's paradise with the seemingly endless books that lined the walls and the low-couches situation in every free corner available, but this was merely a cover to those who were curious -or rather- too curious about the chambers of Guides. Further in, were the true chambers of the Guides which were luxurious with red velvet couches and high-quality futons for any Guide who wanted to spend the night instead take the long walk home or back to their chambers within the palace or the city. Large pane windows covered with white silk curtains covered a good portion of the walls which were permanently closed in case unbounded Sentinels caught their scent.

A large kitchen with the latest appliances lay to the far right, stocked with any and all food and bathrooms with tubs large enough to fit ten people sat on the far right. It wasn't special, but it satisfied the needs of all Guides whether they were Alpha, Beta or Omega. One such Omega Guide didn't find the design or the closed quarters satisfactory. In fact, he found them downright dreadful.

Ventus Menes closed the book titled _Fire Magic 101 _and tossed onto the tome onto the thick wooden table in front of him, wincing when it banged loudly against the surface. Rising to his feet, he made his way to the kitchen, his bare feet slapping gently against the polished hardwood floors. He came to the stop once his eyes spotted his twin brother and fellow Beta Guide Roxas and his friend, Sora, who was, surprisingly enough, an Alpha Guide sitting at the kitchen island. _  
_

"Ventus." Roxas greeted quietly, sliding off the stool and embracing him. "Finally decided to stop moping for the day or is this the beginning of phase two?"

Huffing, Ventus grasped his twin's tight black shirt and allowed himself to be wrapped around the other's warmth. "I'm going to start phase two after I eat some of that cake Kairi baked. Is there some still left?"

"Eh?" Sora Helios looked up with a sheepish grin which would have looked cute had not it been covered by cake crumbs and milk chocolate icing. "No, sorry,"

"Sora!" Ventus chided gently, coming around the island and grabbing a napkin on the way. "I don't know how you're an Alpha Guide. It baffles me." he wiped the younger's man face and placed the napkin into the trash bin nearby. "How long have you been here?"

"About a hour." Sora replied, tugging at his black and red jacket that signified him as a military guide. "Riku dropped me off. He says hello by the way."

"How did guard duty go?" Roxas asked curiously. Being an unbonded Beta Guide, Roxas wasn't allowed to go into field because of the dangers of bonding with an unbonded Sentinel which was rare to have out in the field, but not impossible. He, like Ventus, hated spending every second in the palace, but rules about Guides remaining out of the field were _strict_. It was everyday that Roxas envied Sora for having a Sentinel at the age of eighteen it was only an added bonus that his Sentinel was an Alpha and a Lieutenant Colonel.

"It was okay," Sora scrunched up his nose in distaste. "Riku was being pretty possessive. I think his annual heat is coming up-"

"Please." Roxas deadpanned. "I don't want to hear heat and Riku in the same sentence. Ever."

"It's not his fault!" Sora was quick to defend Riku. As Always. "He can't help it if his Jaguar is going to heat-"

"Again." Roxas hissed. "What did I just say, Sora? Are you hard of hearing of something?"

"Roxas," Ventus soothed, covering his twin's hand with his own and turning his attention to Sora who had such a hurt look in cerulean eyes that Ventus wanted to reach across the island and put his arms around him. "Sora was just talking about Riku's spirit animal. You talk about yours all of the time-"

"Yeah, but I don't say "my fox is in heat!"

"You shouldn't have to with the way you hump everything in sight during the summer." Sora snarled, before adding quite happily. "Jerk."

Without diverting his eyes, Ventus quickly wrapped his arms around his twin's waist as Roxas attempted to launch himself across the table. One day he was going to get tired enough to let these two duke it out, but honestly, he never thought he was going to.

"Enough." Ventus shook Roxas which, thankfully, caused the Beta to stop. "What is the meaning of a Guide?"

"Awww C'mon-"

"Ventus!"

"What. Is. The. Meaning. Of. A. Guide?" Ventus repeated darkly. "Say it."

"To help our Sentinels control their senses." Sora and Roxas rattled off quickly.

"And?"

"And to prevent zone outs on and off the field."

"Keep going." Ventus urged sternly. "You're not done. Either of you."

"We are empaths. We remain vigilant and steadfast over our Sentinels. We protect them and they protect us."

"Very good," Ventus abruptly released his twin allowing him to land back on the stool. "You should know better than provoke Roxas, Sora. Guides are not violent nor do we antagonize our brethren. You are an Alpha Guide. It would do my heart good if you acted like it."

"I'm sorry, Roxas." Sora apologized softly letting his shields fall to show how sincere the apology was. "Really."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, Sora." Roxas turned to Ventus with a wicked gleam in his blue eyes. "You should have been an Alpha Guide, Ventus. You sure as hell act like one."

"Only around you two."

Since birth and during his early years, Ventus had been deemed a failure or a disgrace to the Guide name and was quickly put down as an Omega Guide, the lowest of the low and a Guide that a true Sentinel, no matter how many senses they had activated would never want. And so, as the years passed by Ventus reached the age of twenty-one and by that time he had resigned himself to going unbonded for the rest of his natural life. It was a sad fate, but it was fate that he was going to take with his head held high.

"I almost forgot!" Sora dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out three slim pieces of papers. "I got us invites to the annual ball this year."

"Really?" Roxas made a grabbing motion with his hand and grinned as Sora handed the tickets over. "Unbonded Guides don't even to go! How'd you get these?"

"Riku gave them to me and said to bring the both of you along." Sora gave Ventus an apologetic look. "As long as you wear your status cloaks..."

"Fuck." Roxas cursed loudly.

"It's okay you two. It's not a problem." Ventus reassured. It was really wasn't. Wearing the Omega cloak which was maroon with black metal wolf clasp didn't particularly make him stand out, but it was enough to draw attention from the Sentinels who always gave him looks ranging from pity to downright disgust.

"So? You'll go?"

"I'll go."

If Ventus only knew that going to such an event would be a mistake. A large mistake.

* * *

A/N : The TV show _The Sentinel _aired from 1995-1999 and has plenty fanfiction and I figured I would add it to Kingdom Hearts and see how it worked. I hope you enjoyed reading. _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Valkyria : As some of you were probably reading, my previous story Of Duty and Love was taken down and placed on the back burner for re-write. It was more of an experiment story really. I hope all of you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to Kingdom Hearts nor do I own the TV Series : _The Sentinel_ or _Grey Company. _

* * *

Chapter Two : Sky and Fire.

It didn't take Roxas very long to figure out that he was being followed as he made his way towards the kitchens. But, he had yet to figure out who exactly was following him and _why. _The first thought that came to his mind was that an asshole Sentinel was playing with him and second was that Sora was fucking with him again. For being an Alpha Guide, his friend sure as hell had a lot of free time on his hands to be screwing with him like this. And finally, the third was that he was just being paranoid, which, of course, was impossible because he was never paranoid. About anything.

As he turned the corner, he quickly hid behind one of the pillars and waited to see if the woman or man would come. He was not disappointed as a tall, broad shouldered man with tan skin and long, flowing silver hair came around no more than a second later and holy crap was Roxas was surprised once he set eyes on him. He would have never thought that Alpha Sentinel, Colonel Xemnas would be trailing him, but for what reason? He was a Beta Guide and according to the rumor mill -whenever he decided to listen to it- Xemnas only had his eyes set on Alpha Guides which were, unfortunately, far and few inbetween because of the higher-ranked noble Sentinels snatching them up almost daily.

Roxas cursed quietly and molded himself against the marble pillar when Xemnas turned his way. He closed his eyes and prayed that the man wouldn't hear his increased his heartbeat, but his prayers went unanswered when Xemnas let out a small chuckle that sent a shiver down his spine.

"I know you're here, Roxas Menes." Xemnas drawled smoothly. "I can hear your heartbeat and your increased breathing. Why don't you come out here so we can talk face-to-face? There's something I want to ask you."

There was no way in hell he was coming out from his hiding spot to talk to that sick, depraved man. He didn't care if the man just wanted to have a simple conversation with him. It wasn't fucking happening. He was jolted out of his panicked thoughts when he heard Xemnas footsteps approach where he was hiding. As he was about to bolt out of his hiding spot and down the hallway, a jovial voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Colonel Xemmy!"

"Lieutenant Axel." Xemnas greeted coldly, turning and approaching the red-head. "What can I do for you, today?"

Roxas peeked out of his hiding spot and blinked as he spotted Axel leaning against the wall, his prominent red-hair and black cloak a stark contrast to the cream-colored wall. The man was freaking huge and also a Sentinel judging from the black armband wrapped around the well-muscled arm. Knowing almost every high-ranking Sentinel thanks to Sora and Riku, Roxas was dumbfounded at the fact that he had never laid eyes on this Axel person before. He would have certainly noticed a 6'10 man with that kind of hair walking around.

"His Majesty has requested your presence in the audience chamber." Axel's smooth voice replied after a slight pause. "He looked kind of pissed and I'm curious about what you did to deserve King Eraqus' wrath?"

"None of your business." Xemnas snapped ruthlessly, his golden eyes darkening in anger. "I shall report to him now and you should resume your duties, which you have been slacking as of late."

"You worry about your duties and I'll worry about mine, Colonel." Axel remarked, his own voice cold, a stark contrast to the jovial tone Roxas heard a moment ago. "Why don't you get going and receive whatever punishment that's going to get handed to you?"

"I will make sure that His Majesty knows one of his most decorated soldiers is lingering in the halls and not attending to his duties of defending the palace. Good day to you, Axel." Xemnas hissed, turning on his heel and storming away, his cloak bellowing out behind him.

Hearing Xemnas' footsteps fading away, Roxas closed his eyes and tried to calm his racing heart. Score one for Axel and King Eraqus. He adjusted himself on the pillar and waited until Axel walked away as well, but as Fate decided, he wouldn't be so lucky a second time.

"Why don't you come out of there?" Axel drawled playfully, startling Roxas. "I made the big, bad wolf go away and the least you can do is show me the face behind that wonderful heartbeat and scent." Roxas heard Axel tapping his booted feet. "Unless you want me to come and get you? No, I think you're probably too feisty for or rather too sly like a fox?"

"You can see my spirit animal?" Roxas questioned, warily stepping out of his hiding place and into the barely lit hallway. "Not many people can see him."

"What can I say?" Axel chuckled, his emerald eyes glowing almost unnaturally. "I'm special."

"Special?" Roxas repeated dryly. "And makes you so special, Axel...?"

"Axel." the red-head held out his hand. "Lieutenant Colonel Axel Incendia of the Thirteenth Battalion and Alpha Sentinel." Axel grasped Roxas hand tightly within his gloved one. "And you?"

"Roxas. Roxas Menes, Beta Guide." Roxas released the gloved hand. "Unclaimed."

"Unclaimed?" Axel repeated incredlously. "Someone like you? I feel your power pressing against my own. How can someone of your caliber go unclaimed?"

Roxas snorted dryly and shrugged. "I have an attitude problem and most Sentinels don't want to deal with that. They want a nice, submissive Guide."

"And not a spitfire like you." Axel purred, stepping closer to Roxas. "Are you looking for a Sentinel?"

"Are you offering?" Roxas took a step back, shivering when Axel's gaze drifted from the tip of hair and down to his spine. This man was fucking irritating and demanding like all Sentinels were.

"Maybe." Axel was in Roxas personal space now, staring down at him with those dark emerald eyes. "But I have a feeling that you're not the type to jump into life-long commitments."

"No, I'm afraid not." Roxas drawled sarcastically. "Do you always proposition yourself like this?"

"Only to Guides who I think are worth such propositioning." Axel responded, his tone heavy with what Roxas only describe as being drunk or maybe high on his senses. Most Sentinels became drunk like Axel was becoming when a Guide they wanted or who they were destined to be with was nearby. It happened to Riku when he met Sora plenty or times.

"Thank you, but no." Roxas reached up and snapped his fingers in Axel's face, instantly drawing the taller man out of his zone-out. "I'm not really looking for any Sentinel at the moment."

"Too bad." Axel smirked, taking a step back and molding himself back into the darkness of the quiet hallway. "It didn't hurt to ask, I suppose. You better get back to your rooms before Colonel Xemnas catches you out and about. I heard he was looking for a Guide as of late. It'll be unfortunate if he chose someone like you."

"It'll be unfortunate alright." Roxas muttered, continuing his way to the kitchens, stopping one last time to glance over his shoulder to see that Axel was no longer there. Shrugging, he continued on, careful not to be caught off guard again. He didn't know what was up, but it was getting harder and harder for unclaimed Guides to travel the halls safely. He wasn't really worried about himself per se. It was Ventus he was more worried for. Despite the fact that Ventus was an Omega Guide, his older twin was the prime candidate for a bonding. Though, he found it horrid that most Sentinels didn't want to bond with his brother just because he was an omega.

Ventus was, to put in laments terms, one of the best Guides in the palace. His twin knew how to bring any level Sentinel out of a zone-out with a snap of the fingers or a simple touch to the arm. Ventus radiated just as much power as Sora did on a extremely good day, but for some odd reason Ventus locked that power away and didn't really bother to correct people when they insulted him about being a "pitiful omega."

Roxas just thinks that all of it is a bunch of bullshit.

Ventus would make a wonderful Guide to any Sentinel, but Roxas would prefer if it his brother was bonded to a kind-hearted man who would take care of and nurture Ventus like he deserved. Not some cold-hearted bastard who only used Guides as a means to an end.

Huffing at that particular thought, Roxas came into the kitchen to see a blonde-haired, petite Sentinel leaning against the large counter sporting a glass of wine. And like Axel, she wore a black cloak. Making sure to stay out of her sight, Roxas made his way to the large pantry and pulled out several cakes, cookies and soda's -Sora had such a fucking sweet tooth- and closed it shut.

"That's a bit much isn't it?" the female Sentinel drawled playfully from her seat. "You're such a skinny little thing."

And you're a bitch, Roxas wanted to say, but it wouldn't be good to insult a Sentinel, especially when he didn't know what rank she was. So instead of the acrid insult, he gave the woman a tight smile and made his way back out of the kitchen when the she stopped him again, her voice much more raunchy than before.

"Hanging out with Axel? Are you his Guide?"

"No." Roxas replied without turning around. "I just spoke to him for a moment." he moved to stepped forward again, but the woman continued speaking, causing him to grit his teeth and halt his advance. He wanted to leave already!

"I can smell him all over you. It's like he almost made an unofficial claim for you, but it's incomplete." the woman stepped off the stool and strolled towards him, her heels clicking against the cold concrete floor. "I'm Lieutenant Larxene of the Thirteenth Batallion. What's your name?"

"Roxas. Roxas Menes."

"Unclaimed?"

"And if I am?"

Larxene shrugged, her green eyes gleaming sadistically. "It's no fault of mine that you're unclaimed, though I can see why with that uppity attitude you have. You and Axel would just be lovely together."

"I have no intention of bonding with Lieutenant Incendia." Roxas stated tonelessly. "Now, if you'll excuse me lieutenant. I have to be going now." he continued walking, making sure to not meet Larxene's gaze as he did so. He didn't want to tempt the woman into goading him anymore than he already had.

"You know." Larxene began as he approached the door. "A good number of Guides would love to be bonded to the Thirteenth Batallion. Or do you not know who we are?"

"I know." Roxas pulled the door open with his free hand. "I' am well aware of your high status as Organization XIII. Some of the most powerful Sentinels on the planet, but again, no thanks."

* * *

"Hey! What took you so long?" Sora asked, helping Roxas through the door and shutting it behind him. He was soon relieved of his burden as well and he couldn't only watch with fond exasperation as Sora raced to the mound of pillows with the snacks and handed a box of cookies to a distracted looking Ventus who had a his glasses on with a thick book on his lap. He felt so damn used sometimes.

"I ran into a few people." Roxas muttered dryly, but mostly to himself seeing as Ventus was too preoccupied with his book and Sora stuffing his mouth with food. Again, this was nothing new. As he settled himself next to Ventus, his twin brother turned his suddenly sharp gaze onto him, though the effect was lessened by the glasses.

"Who did you run into?" Ventus asked quietly, shutting the book with a loud slam.

"Axel Incendia and Larxene of-"

"Organization XIII." Sora finished abruptly. "What did they want with you?" the Alpha Guide frowned and his deep blue eyes became wary. "They didn't...you know?"

"Axel did." Roxas responded to his friend's unspoken question. "I refused, of course."

"I don't know if that decision was either bold or stupid." Ventus murmured with a bitter smile. "Organization XIII Sentinel's are known to be...aggressive."

"They can be aggressive all they want. I'm not saying yes to any of them." Roxas huffed, grabbing the box of cookies out of Ventus lap. "Espcially Axel."

"I don't know..." Sora licked his lips to get the chocolate off. "I heard Axel could be irritating on a stalkerish level, you know? If it wasn't for Riku then I would've probably been a Guide to Organization XIII." the guide shuddered at the thought of it. "That weird guy Saix came to me with an offer."

"Saix isn't bad looking." Ventus grinned at the shocked looks he got. "A little on the insane side, but not bad looking."

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear you say that, Ven." Sora shuddered dramatically. "What are you going to do if Axel comes towards you again, Roxas?"

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Roxas shrugged. "I'm going to say no. It's not like they can force me to be his Guide, right?" when no one responded to his question, Roxas closed his eyes and laid back against the pillows. Their silence was just as much as a confirmation as anything. Once a Sentinel sets his eyes on Guide, there was no stopping him or her. It would only be a matter of time before the Sentinel captured their preferred bonded. And if that happened to Roxas, well, it would just suck ass that he got stuck with a red-headed freak.

Little did Roxas know that the "red-headed freak." didn't feel the same way. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

* * *

A/N : Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Valkyria : As some of you were probably reading, my previous story Of Duty and Love was taken down and placed on the back burner for re-write. It was more of an experiment story really. I hope all of you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to Kingdom Hearts nor do I own the TV Series : _The Sentinel_ or _Grey Company. _

* * *

Chapter Three : Earth's Wind.**  
**

As a child, Terra had always aspired to be an officer within the Imperial Army of Departure and those desires did not change when he came online as an Alpha Sentinel. In fact, the knowledge of him being a Sentinel only harden his drive to becoming one of Departure's elite. His mother, father along with many of his classmates, comrades stated that his drive to become the best was admirable, but somewhat frightening at times. Though he found this amusing, he understood that he sometimes took things too seriously, but doesn't everyone take their dreams too seriously? Apparently, according to Aqua, who deemed herself his inner voice of wisdom didn't think so. She always berated him for not taking the time to find a Guide and also constantly warned him that his position as Lieutenant General was at stake if he didn't take action and soon.

Terra would have found this preposterous if he had not been standing in front of King Eraqus this very minute receiving a firm scolding about his lack of Guide. Of course, he knew he should have been paying attention, but he had heard this speech many a time and could not find the strength nor will to go through it once more. A discreet cough broke through his thoughts and he instantly snapped to attention when Eraqus gave him a narrowed eyed look.

"Are you listening to me, Terra?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Terra bowed his head, allowing his bangs to cover his eyes. The last thing he wanted was for his King to realize he was lying. "I understand and will began taking the proper action to find a Guide."

"A Guide that will match you in soul, body and power, General." Eraqus continued, smiling somewhat sadly. Terra was a hothead, but he was a honest, loyal young man and Eraqus would not trade him for the world, but the rules about high-ranking military Sentinels having a Guide must be upheld and he had no intention of letting Terra bypass those rules. Despite the fact that the younger man was indeed his favorite commander.

"I will see it to it immediately, Your Majesty." Terra bowed his head, and took a tentative step backwards. "If I may be dismissed...?"

"So eager to remove yourself from my sight, child." Eraqus chuckled softly. "I know you have heard whispers about your lack of Guide and it must be frustrating to hear it again from the mouth of your King, but Terra, a Guide and Sentinel is very special and the Light only blesses those who she thinks is worthy of having such a bond. You are one of the many who were chosen and we must not let your talents go to waste because of your pride, do you understand?"

"I understand." Terra murmured, retracting his steps. "But, I do not know where to search for a Guide. I do not know if anyone would want me." Terra flushed lightly when Eraqus gave him an understanding look. It would not be the first time he laid himself bare in front of the King and it would not be the last. Regardless of the fact that he had a father and mother, Eraqus was like a second father to him and he had an immense respect for the elder Sentinel and King.

"I trust that you know of the ball that is coming up." Eraqus rose from his throne and stepped down the stairs. "Attending it would give you the perfect opportunity to meet a number of potential Guides."

"Potential Guides?" Terra repeated, allowing caution to enter his tone. "You mean the Guides of the noble houses?" Of course that was what His Majesty meant. But, Terra had no desire to pick a Guide from that lot. He found them repulsive in every five senses he had developed over the years.

"Yes and Guides of the lower class." Eraqus chuckled as Terra's face scrunched up in distaste. "You must not forget that your Guide can come from the highest echelons or the lowest class within Departure."

"I want a Guide who can stand beside me and understand who I am and the position I hold. It matters not what class they are born from." Terra placed a closed fist over his heart. "I want them to love me for who I am."

"Worry not, Terra." Eraqus stepped closer to him, laying a weathered hand on Terra's soldier. "With that attitude, you shall find a Guide with little trouble."

After leaving His Majesty's company, Terra committed himself to finding out about the ball that would take place at nightfall. And through the whispers of the maids, he discovered that only Sentinel and Guide pairs were invited. Of course, unbonded Guides and Sentinel's were welcomed to come as well, but only on the condition that they wear their unbonded cloaks. He found this irritating, but his Sentinel side understood the necessity of it. A Sentinel trying to initiate a bond with a taken Guide would not end well.

So, as reluctant as he was, Terra donned his dress blues which consisted of a knee-length black and gold embroided coat that was snug against his skin. A pair of black trousers with gold lining hugging his legs and a pair of fur-lined boots. He took one last look in the mirror and made his way to the ballroom, encountering two weary looking soldiers temporarily barring him from entering.

"General Megil?" the guard on the left spoke, not bothering to hide the surprise in his voice. "I never thought I see the day where you would be attending the annual Sentinel-Guide Ball."

"Neither did I, but it does not hurt to take a look nor would it be painful to spend time with my fellow Sentinels." Terra chuckled when the guards gave him incredulous looks. "What? I too like the occasional party you know."

"Of course, General, but know that we are happy you are looking for a Guide. It does our heart good to see that you will not end up like the great General Sephiroth."

Terra flinched at the harsh reminder. Alpha Sentinel General Sephiroth Crescent, one of the best soldiers hailing from Radiant Garden, was paired with the Guide Genesis Rhaspados, until one day Genesis went AWOL causing Sephiroth to go berserk. To the public, it was announced that Genesis died leaving King Ansem with no choice but to place Sephiroth in a special asylum for lost Sentinels. A new general by the name of Zachary Fair resided over Radiant Garden and was currently in the process of restoring his homeland's reputation. A task that no commander found easy.

"You needn't worry, I would never place such a burden on the King nor on my own men." Terra stepped past both guards, laying a hand on the large marble door. "Good night, both of you."

"And to you as well, General."

Pushing the door open, Terra's nose twitched at the smell of dozens, ripe, unbound Guides. And just like that, the entire room quietened at the sight of him. Terra could do nothing but smile tightly at his new audience which was enough to get them to return to their business. He didn't get a moment to explore for Aqua was suddenly upon him and clinging to his arm tightly enough for him to wince.

"Evening, Aqua," he greeted, gently pulling his arm out of his grip and taking a look at her. She was dressed well tonight with a knee-length blue dress that hugged her curves generously. "You look lovely."

Aqua blushed lightly at his compliment, her eyes gleaming happily. "Thank you, Terra. Are you here to do what I think you are?"

"Yes," Terra admitted grudgingly. "I am here to look for a Guide." he supposed that it is somewhat of a shock for everyone to see he was finally looking for his other half. Espcially when he loudly proclaimed that he didn't need a Guide through the ages of thirteen through twenty-two.

"Wonderful." Aqua breathed, wrapping her hands around his arm and guiding him to the generous buffet table. "I'm sure whoever you'll pick will fit you perfectly-oh, Sora, you should really slowdown, sweetheart."

"What?" Sora whirled around and Terra's lips quirked at the Alpha Guide's chocolate covered mouth. He could see why Riku picked him as a Guide, not only did Sora counter Riku's power, but he also was a relief to the man who was constantly surrounded by people who wanted his position.

"Wipe your mouth, Guide Helios." Terra chuckled as Sora blushed brightly and proceeded to wipe his mouth on his white gloves and ruining them quite spectacularly. It was at that moment when Riku suddenly appeared out of nowhere and placed a well-muscled arm around his Guide's slim shoulders, giving Terra a half-hearted salute as he did so.

"General Megil."

"Lieutenant Haolisi." Terra greeted, grinning widely as Riku wiped his Guide's mouth while wearing an exasperated smile. It did his heart good to see his commanders happy with their Guides. He was startled when he felt a small feeling of envy creep into his heart. He quickly pushed it down when he saw Aqua giving him a knowing look which mostly told him "I told you so." Huffing, he told both of them that he was going to greet some of the other-

"Ventus! We're just going to take a look around, alright?"

Terra stopped in tracks as a smell of jasmine and almonds surrounded him like warm embrace. Entranced, he turned at the sound of the voice to see a pair of blond-haired, blue-eyed twins walking in his direction, each of them wearing cloaks signifying them as a Beta and Omega. The problem was, which one of them smelled so lovely? It was said that twin Guides could be of different rank, but could also carry the same scents and Terra desperately hoped that it was Ventus who smelled so wonderful. He waited, still as a stone as the twins passed by, breathing deeply when the Omega twin passed by him and purred deeply when it was indeed him who smelled that way.

"Wait." Terra called out smoothly to both Guides. He smiled deeply when the Beta twin stepped in front of the Omega. "I mean no harm. I only wish to know your twins name."

"Ventus. Ventus Menes." the seemingly elder twin introduced himself, smiling when his twin huffed at him. "And this is Roxas Menes, my younger twin and Beta Guide."

"What can we help you with, Alpha Sentinel?" Roxas intoned coldly, sending his twin a sharp look. "Surely, you aren't a greedy man?"

"No, I am not." Terra frowned at the Guide's attitude. "I merely wish to speak to Ventus for a moment. If you would be so kind, Beta Guide."

"My brother does not speak for me, Alpha Sentinel." Ventus chuckled when Roxas hissed. "I will speak to you if you so wish it."

* * *

A/N : Ventus and Terra meet at last! I wonder how it will turn out?

Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to Kingdom Hearts nor do I own the TV Series : _The Sentinel_ or _Grey Company. _

* * *

Chapter Four : Heaven's Flames. **  
**

Regardless of the fact that he was the younger twin, Roxas always felt protective of Ventus. Of course he knew the elder could defend himself with little problem, but Roxas found himself protective of his twin's feelings rather than protecting him physically. To put it simply, Ventus was a crybaby. When they were children, Ventus would cry at the most smallest provocation which would get Roxas in trouble with their father who was extra protective of Ventus and that was putting it lightly. It grew so bad that Roxas found himself beating the crap out of a good number of kids who deemed themselves better guides than Ventus mainly because he was an Omega. And thus, at the ripe age of thirteen, he secretly proclaimed himself his brother's guardian and as they grew older, Ventus would more than willingly return the favor but not in fisticuffs, but in magic and words.

When it came down to it, Ventus' tongue could be sharp and scathing and cut a man or woman down to size in a matter of seconds. Believe him, he was on the receiving end more than once and in terms of magic, his older twin was one of the best omega mage's in the palace, which, according to the arrogant pricks -Sora, Kairi and Riku excluded- Alpha and Beta Guides and Sentinel's meant absolutely nothing.

Truly, he knew that his over-protectiveness was doing more harm then good. How was one supposed to deal with the world if he or she didn't experience any kind of pain? Any kind of emotional hurt? If he continued his ways then Ventus would truly have to use guide abilities to feel his way through the rest of his life and that was the very reason why he let his older brother go with the Alpha Sentinel who according to an excited Sora went by the name of Terra Megil and damn he should have known better than not to remember who Terra was.

The Alpha Sentinel was one the youngest General's Departure had seen since King Eraqus dropped his position in order to take the crown after his father passed. And to add more glory to the man's plate, he was also an extremely proficient Keyblade wielder. All of those attributes made Roxas slow his trot. Not that he thought about it, Terra sounded like a perfect candidate for Ventus. The General was strong, proud and reliable, but knowing his twin brother he needed more than that. More than just reputation and more than just pride. Ventus needed love and comfort along with security. Taking a quick glance at the General, Roxas grinned somewhat bitterly, he knew Terra would have no problem with that.

Just as he was about to turn away and give his brother and Terra some privacy, a deep chuckle caressed his ears and a pair of gloved hands found their way onto his shoulders. Narrowing his eyes, Roxas took a deep breath and raised his emphatic shield, he didn't want the other guides nearby to notice nor sense his distress or his anger.

"Lieutenant Incendia." Roxas greeted coldly, wanting nothing more than to shrug off the Sentinel's hands. "What can I do for you tonight?"

"How about you show me a good time?" Axel requested, gently turning the guide around to face him and it was to no one's surprise that red-hot anger was found in the smaller male's eyes. "This is a ball after all."

"Not that kind of ball, you idiot." Roxas returned, making sure to keep his voice lowered. "Now, I'm going to ask you again; what do you want?"

"Honestly? I want you, but I can already tell that I'm going to have to work for it." Axel pulled his hands away and lowered them back to his side. "I have been told that you had a run in with a comrade of mine?"

"Larxene? Yes, I have, but what does it matter?" Roxas folded his arms, giving the Sentinel an inquisitive look. "Do you not like your fellow Sentinel?"

"No." Axel replied bluntly, grinning when the guide look taken aback for his words. "What? Did you expect me to say yes?"

"I did."

"Orginazation XIII is full of Alpha and Beta Sentinels and we may be allies, but that doesn't mean we like each other. It's the same with the other squadrons, batallions and smaller units within the Imperial Army. We are loyal to our King and each other, yes, but, that doesn't mean we like each other, eh?"

"Sentinel's not liking each other?" Roxas quipped. "That's a new one. I thought all of you stuck together like glue?"

"No," Axel drawled, looking extremely amused at his words. "That's what Guide's do, not Sentinel's. However, we do agree on taking care of you little buggers when someone decides to fuck with you." Axel's eyes darkened visibly. "I've taken care of a few people who've done such a thing."

Roxas sucked in a sharp breath at Axel's confession. Of course, he knew that the Sentinels were protective of Guides, bonded or not, but never did he hear of them actually killing to protect Guides. Swallowing heavily, Roxas turned his attention back to Terra and Ventus to see them sitting out on the balcony and conversing quietly. He narrowed his eyes when he spotted the heavy blush on his brother's cheeks. Well, that was interesting.

"Huh," Axel murmured from beside him, following his eyesight. "I didn't know you were a twin. Nice."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Sentinel Incidenia." Roxas stated firmly. "And knowing that I have a twin will be the last thing you know about me-"

"You're eighteen years old. Your parents died when you were seven and you came online at fourteen, a little late for a Guide, but close enough to get into the academy." Axel recited or rather purred. "You are a Beta Guide and a level six mage which is pretty damn good and you are beginning swordplay in the next month so you can become a military guide."

"You read my file?" Roxas questioned warily, feeling a shiver race down his spine. "You _read_ my file?"

"Of course I read your file." Axel replied, chuckling smoothly. "I'm interested in you, Roxas. _Very_ interested in you."

"I can see that." Roxas swallowed, willing himself not to take a step back away from the Sentinel. "But, why? I'm sure they're plenty of Alpha Guide's that would-"

"No." Axel rumbled, stepping closer to Roxas and taking a deep breath, allowing the sea scent the Guide was known for the flow over him. "I want you, Roxas and only you."

"You can't." Roxas whispered harshly, frantically looking around and noticing that most of the Sentinel's were glancing their way, their eyes glowing in interest. "Axel-" he was cut off as Axel purred deeply at the sound of his name. He opened his mouth again when Terra's deep voice cut him off.

"Lieutenant." Terra said sharply. "That is enough." the General stepped forward when Axel took a step closer in Roxas' direction. "Axel, enough, you're going to cause a frenzy-"

"Little too late for that." Ventus muttered sourly, glancing over his shoulder to see Sora holding Riku back while the Colonel was looking around sharply with his nose raised in the air. That wasn't good. Sora wasn't the strongest person in the world and Riku would break away soon enough. Turning to Axel and Roxas, he pushed Roxas towards the door. "Both of you need to leave. Now. Right now."

"But, Ventus-"

"Now." Ventus hissed, his blue eyes sharpening dramatically as a few Sentinel's came their way, eyes glowing with intent. "Go and take Axel with you. "

"I don't want to bond."

"You're not going to." Terra cut in swiftly. "You're going to take him to the Sentinel quarters and let him cool off, alright?" Terra looked at Roxas grimly. "Alright?"

"Alright." Roxas swiftly grabbed Axel and pulled him through the door, ignoring Axel's purring. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

* * *

A/N : Axel went...a little crazy. As if wasn't crazy enough, huh?

Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to Kingdom Hearts nor do I own the TV Series : _The Sentinel_ or _Grey Company. _

* * *

Chapter Five : Earth's Sky. **  
**

Ventus clasped his cloak tightly together over his clothing and slid the hood over his face before departing from the ballroom with Terra and Sora on his heels. He should have known better than to let Roxas take off with a Sentinel of Axel's caliber. In fact, it was downright foolish, but situations like Axel tended to make you do foolish things.

"Ventus." Sora murmured next to him, easily keeping up with his pace. "What if Axel and Roxas bond?"

"They won't," Ventus sounded much more reassured than he actually felt, but he'd be damned if he'll let a worried Sora know that. "Roxas is smart enough not to initiate a bond with Axel."

"But, is Axel smart enough not to bond with Roxas?" Terra countered, nodding his head as a group of guards saluted sharply in his direction. "I don't know if you two noticed, but he's not in his right state of mind at the moment."

"We're aware of that, Sentinel Megil." Ventus murmured, frowning at the mockery he heard in the General's voice. "We are also aware of the trouble Roxas will find himself in should he bond to Axel."

"What is so bad about them bonding?" Terra slowed to a stop, folding his arms when the two Guides turned back to him with an impatient flickering in their eyes. "I see no problem with it. Axel is interested and Roxas is powerful enough to stand beside him."

"You see, that's the problem, Sentinel Megil." Ventus whirled around, his cloak shifting as he did so. "Axel wants to bond, not Roxas. Roxas isn't ready to bond yet."

"And you're so sure that he isn't?" Terra stepped closer to Ventus, enclosing in the Guide's personal space and instantly he felt the younger man's shields raise protectively around him. Terra had to take a step back when he realized that the shields were actually pushing him _back_. He didn't understand how an Omega like Ventus could have this much power. "I ask that you restrain yourself, Guide Menes. I am of no threat to you."

"I should hope not." Sora spoke up, his tone a touch deeper than previously before which made Terra realize that the Alpha Guide was using his empathic voice on him and it was that made Terra growl and take a step back. "That restrain order extends to you as well, Guide Helios."

"Enough, please," Ventus soothed, giving the General an apologetic look. "Roxas has told me of Axel's intentions and he has rejected the lieutenant offer to bond."

"I understand. I apologize for jumping to conclusions, Guide Menes."

"It is no trouble at all, Sentinel Megil." Ventus glanced at Sora who had taken a step back at hearing the General's apology. Good. The last thing they needed was Sora going off the hinge and attacking Terra in Roxas' defense. "Come, I'm worried about Roxas."

xxxxxxxxx

The Sentinel Chambers were in an uproar when they arrived. Much to his frustration a crowd of Guides and Sentinels had gathered around the chamber doors and were staring with a dazed expression on their faces. Ventus took a deep breath before plunging himself into the swarm of bodies, taking special care not to touch anyone.

"It's dangerous to go in there at the moment, Omega Guide." one of the Sentinel's in the crowd spoke up. "A Beta Guide and an Alpha Sentinel are in the process of bonding."

"If they are in the process of bonding then why are all of you out here standing outside the doors like a bunch of voyeurs?" Ventus smirked as most of the Sentinel's stared him as if they had been slapped across the face. "The Beta Guide is my twin brother and according to Guide and Sentinel law, I have full right to witness the bonding. Therefore, all of you need to step aside. Now."

"You're certainly uppity for an Omega." a women, a guide from the feel of it, spoke out. "What gives you the right-"

"Enough." Terra said roughly, stepping in front of Ventus and placing himself between the young guide and the crowd. "All of you need to resume whatever duties you had and I see a lot of my own men in this crowd. I'll make sure to visit some of you later."

Like magic, and much to Ventus' relief, the crowd dispersed and moved along the quiet hallways which gave him the opportunity to slip into the Sentinel chambers and almost fall to the knees at the wave of worry, frustration and vulnerability that hit his shield and almost broke it like glass. He released a deep, shuddering breath and move further in, careful to avoid the overturned chairs and books that littered the floor. Seeing the destruction only caused Ventus to quicken his strides, his worry for Roxas overriding his own safety.

Reaching the second door, he stopped his hand inches from the knob when he heard a growl that was similar to a cornered fox. Jumping into action, Ventus wrenched the door open to the sight of Roxas in the corner with his spirit animal in front of him protecting him from Axel who was a mere six or seven feet away with his own spirit animal, a gray wolf, out and prowling in an almost patient manner.

"Roxas? Axel?" Ventus stepped further into the room with his hands raised and his steps cautious. "Roxas? Can you hear me?"

"Get him away from me, Ventus." Roxas whimpered causing the spirit fox to growl again. "I-I tried and he-he." Roxas trialed off and curled further into himself wanting to disappear from sight and it caused his fox to flattened his ears.

"It'll be alright, Roxas." Ventus soothed, directing himself towards Axel and deeming Roxas safe for the moment. Axel wouldn't jump on his brother until he found an opening and there was no way that was going to happen when his brother's spirit fox, Oblivion, was in the way. "Axel?" he called out. "Sentinel Incendia?"

"What is it?" Axel questioned, taking his eyes off his prey briefly to lock onto Ventus. "What do you want, Omega?"

Bristling at being callously called his rank, Ventus straightened his emphatic shields and advanced towards the Sentinel. "You need to stand down and cool off, Sentinel. Roxas does not want to bond with you."

"Too bad." Axel smirked and returned his gaze to Roxas who had risen to his feet by now. "I do, I want to bond with him." he placed a hand over his heart. "I can feel it in here and I know that Roxas belongs to me and only me."

"Alright." Ventus conceded, ignoring Roxas cry of outrage. "That's understandable, but this isn't the place nor are you in the right state of mind to bond with him. I want you to cool off and come down from your high and talk to me rationally. Do you need help, Axel?"

"No." Axel snapped, closing his eyes and taking a deep, shuddering breath and like erasing letters from a chalkboard, the tension in the room eased and Axel's spirit animal disappeared in a show of fire and wind. "You can tell him to call his fox off now."

"Roxas?"

"I wanna go." Roxas whimpered, rushing to Ventus side and clinging to his elder twin's arm. "I want to go right now."

"Alright." Ventus soothed, placing his hand over Roxas' shaking one. "We're leaving and Axel won't follow, right Axel?"

"I'll try not to, but Roxas? This isn't the last time we'll speak to each other. I will be making a petition to the King for your hand in marriage and permission to court and bond." Axel gave the twins a mock salute before departing the room with his cloak bellowing out behind him.

As the door slid shut, Roxas released his arm and laid his head against his back. "Thank you, Ventus."

"You're welcome, Roxas, but you realize that he is going to petition for your hand to His Majesty, don't you?" Ventus smiled, albeit sadly, as he felt Roxas overwhelming anger and sadness. "You can reject it, you know that?"

"No, I can't," Roxas pressed closer to his twin, trying and failing to hold back his feelings of helplessness. "They're going to test our compability and our compability for our spirit animals and His Majesty is going to give us consent for the courting."

"That doesn't mean you can't reject his advances." Ventus countered swiftly. "They're not going to force you into bonding with Axel and I'm not going to let them."

"You don't have any kind of political pull to be making those promises, Ventus." Roxas chuckled bitterly and the sound pulled at his heart. Once again, he felt helpless at Roxas' situation just like he felt when his parents died. He wasn't going to let this happen. He wasn't going to let Roxas be forced into a bond against his will.

"Come on," he goaded gently, guiding Roxas out of the Sentinel chambers. "Let's get you back to our rooms. I'm sure Sora is worried about you."

Unfortunately, before Ventus could even considered going to Terra for advice, Roxas found himself with a summons to the King and he could only watch helplessly as Roxas walked out of the Guide's chambers as if he was in a daze.

"Ventus." Sora whispered harshly in his ears. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but I know someone who will help us." Ventus bit his lips and rushed towards the door wanting badly to go after Roxas, but knowing that he was needed elsewhere. "I just hope that he will help us."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to Kingdom Hearts nor do I own the TV Series : _The Sentinel_ or _Grey Company. _

* * *

Chapter Six : Maelstorm. **  
**

Propositing himself to a Sentinel, an Alpha Sentinel at that, was something Ventus didn't want to do, but for Roxas we would do any and everything to help him. Even if it meant living a life he didn't want.

With his plan slowly drumming his mind, Ventus raised his hand and knocked three times on Terra's chamber doors; taking a deep, shuddering breath as the door creaked open and Terra's head peeked out.

"Guide Menes?" the door opened wider and Terra stepped out. "What can I do for you?"

"I am sure that you have heard that Sentinel Incendia has made a plea to His Majesty for my brother's hand?" Terra nodded and Ventus continued, wringing his hands together in an obvious gesture of anxiety. "Well, as you also know, Roxas does not want to be bonded to Axel."

"So you have said."

"I-" Ventus swallowed heavily and shook his head. This was as hard as he'd imagined it to be, but what choice did he have? He had to save Roxas! "I want you to convince Axel not to bond with Roxas."

As he expected, he recieved a raised eyebrow and a grim frown for his request. Great. He could defintely put this scheme in his Plans-That-Were-Very-Very-Stupid List. Ventus pulled his lips into an apologetic smile and started to back away when Terra's smooth voice stopped him.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why?" Terra repeated smoothly, leaning against his doorway and looking quite dapper in a pair of khaki pants and tight, sleeveless shirt. "Why do you want me of all people to convince Axel to stop attempting to bond with Roxas?"

"I don't know.." Ventus drawled, itching to be sarcastic with the Sentinel, but for once, he would hold his tongue and press on. "You know him better than everyone else? With the exception of his own unit, of course, and you can convince him that bonding with my twin brother is a mistake-"

"A mistake?" Terra pushed himself off the doorway and leaned just a tad bit closer to the Guide, smirking when Ventus became flustered at the proxmity. "And why would it be a mistake for Axel and Roxas to bond?"

"Because it is!" Ventus blurted out, hissing when Terra chuckled and stepped away, giving him air to breathe. "Are you hearing me, General? Roxas does not want to bond! I don't know when he's going to want to, but I do know one thing; he does not want to do it now or with Axel."

"There is such a thing as gradually falling in love with each other." Terra stated softly. "Axel is a honorable man who would never hurt a Guide, not matter how much of a brat he or she were. He will treat Roxas with the utmost respect and love."

"That doesn't matter if the Guide doesn't want to bond!" Ventus wanted to rip his hair out when he saw the blank expression Terra was wearing. Did nothing get through to this man? "What good is love and respect if you don't want to be in a relationship?"

"It means everything, Guide Menes." Terra's tone had gotten cold and steely and it caused Ventus to take unconscious step back. "As Sentinel's it is one of our many oaths to protect our Guide's with our lives if necessary. Even if Roxas does not love Axel in the beginning, he will learn to love him in time just as any Sentinel and Guide pair."

"Then prove it."

"Prove it?"

"Bond with me." Ventus held back his own surprise at his foolish words and pressed on, ignoring the frantic beating of his heart. "If you can prove to me that a Sentinel and Guide pair of our status can grow to love each other then I will step away from Axel's attempts to bond with my brother."

"You can not be serious." Terra looked scandalized, disgusted and angered. "You want me to bond with you?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Why not?" Ventus wanted to slap himself for trying to press this matter, but what choice did he have? He had to convince Terra to stop Axel. "I may be an Omega, but that does not mean I am not a capable Guide, and besides, you need a Guide don't you? How much longer do you think His Majesty is going to let you lead his forces? Do not tell me your ears are closed to what people say of you?"

"I am well aware of what people say about me, Guide Menes." Terra raised his hand when Ventus opened his mouth. "Nevertheless, that does not mean I am going to jump into a bonding just to prove them wrong."

"Of course not, but you do need to prove His Majesty wrong, do you not?" Ventus thinned his lips to stop himself from grinning when he saw the gradual reluctance fade from the General's eyes. "What's more important to you?"

"You're cornering me." Terra stated viciously. "You know how much my rank and my career mean to me and you're standing here and using that your advantage. That tells me what kind of Guide you're going to be."

"No." Ventus countered. "I'm manipulating you because I need you. I would never treat my Sentinel in such a way, but you're not my Sentinel yet, are you?"

"You really care about him, don't you?"

"Of course I care about him!" Ventus placed his hand against his frantically beating heart. "He's my brother."

Terra stared at him a long moment before nodding his head. "Alright."

"Alright-what?" Ventus stared into the General's eyes, trying to make sure if he heard right or not. "You'll do it? You'll bond with me?"

"Yes, but not on the condition of saving your brother." Terra held up six fingers. "I want us to spend six weeks in isolation with each other and then and only then will I bond with you." Terra lowered his hand and held it out for Ventus to grasp. "Deal?"

"Deal!"

"Good." Terra released his arm and stepped back into his chambers. "I will petition His Majesty to bond and court you and as an added bonus, I will have a talk with Axel about his relationship with Roxas."

"Thank you." Ventus breathed, wanting to hug Terra, but knew that would probably make the General uncomfortable. Terra didn't seem like the touchy-feely type anyway. "Thank you so much, General-"

"Terra."

"What?"

"Call me, Terra." the General grinned brightly. "We're going to bond soon and it would be weird if you were still calling me General, won't it? Well, it wouldn't sound too bad in bed."

"B-Bed?" Ventus stuttered, flushing to the roots of his hair and to the nape of his neck. "You-We-You aren't seriously considering having sex with me?"

"Of course I am." Terra frowned at his flushed state. "having intercourse with your guide is one of the few ways of initiating the bonding, which is why I said that I want us in isolation for six weeks. You didn't honestly think that we were going to be celibate did you? By the heavenly light, _no." _

__Ventus opened his mouth, and then closed it and then opened it again before finally shaking his head and settling for glaring at the older man. Who knew that Terra could be such an asshole.

"Ventus? Something the matter?" Terra's voice was smooth and amused. "Cat got your tongue?"

"You're a jackass and I hope you burn in some way, shape or form." Ventus turned on his heel and made his way back to his chambers with Terra surprised laughter following him. He couldn't believe that he was going to bond with someone like that. Terra was nothing but an arrogant jackass who was going to do anything in his power to make his life miserable.

But, that didn't take away from the fact that the jackass was handsome. He wasn't going to tell Terra that though.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the game Kingdom Hearts or the TV show, The Sentinel.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

Chapter Seven : Azure and Crimson.

Roses were a symbol of passion and of love. They were used to show a person's affection and sometimes they were used to earn a significant other's forgiveness. But to Roxas, they were annoying, mushy and just plain tedious to look at it. This could be because Axel had been sending him roses by the dozens since he had been given permission by His Majesty to begin courting him. By the light, if he had a chance then he would find something particularly hard and throw it at Eraqus' head.

In all honesty, all of this was just exhausting. He couldn't eat, drink or sleep without having someone to remind him that the entire palace knew of Axel's intentions towards him. It didn't make him feel better that he was getting sympathetic glances from his fellow Guides. They knew what Axel and the whole Organization XIII was like and it must have hurt them to see one of their own being pursued so relentlessly. The situation only grew worse when rumors surfaced that General Megil had gone to the King for permission to court Ventus.

Hearing such a thing made Roxas think that it was only a matter of time before the shit hit the fan. He knew he should be happy that Ventus _finally _found a worthy Sentinel, but something about this whole affair smelled funky and he was going to find out. But first, he need to actually validate the information. After all, it could be an asshat Guide and Sentinel pulling everyone's leg. He had heard of what Ventus did to get into the Sentinel chambers the other night and quite a few of the higher ranked Sentinels and Guides were still a little pissed about the matter. So instead of rushing in like a fool and questioning Ventus on a rumor, he decided to go to his source of information who went by the name of Sora Helios.

Gods help him.

Fortunately, he found Sora in the Guide chambers laying down among an unseemly amount of pillows with his shoes and jacket off. Roxas would have found the picture cute had not the situation he was facing so dreadful and hair pulling.

"Sora?" he climbed along the pillows, cursing when one of his arms fell through. How many did this idiot have? "Sora? Wake up, Sora."

Sora grumbled at the calling of his name, twisting away from Roxas' insisting prodding all the while mumbling about Riku, orgasms and chocolate which caused Roxas to recoil in disgust and vague curiosity.

"Sora." he tried again, running his hand through the tangled, spiky hair. He really needed to sit the boy down and tame it one day. Alpha or not, he was representing he and Ventus on a daily basis. Even though the twins didn't say anything. "Sora! Wake the hell up!" he took his hand out of the tangled hair, with much struggle, and slapped the tan cheek gently and then a little harder when the Alpha Guide refused to stir. He knew from experience that nothing could wake Sora, but this was important and he would resort to using magic if necessary.

"I'm up." Sora mumbled through the soft pillows. "stop slapping me, Roxas. I'm up." he reached out a hand and wrapped it around Roxas' wrist to stop the eighth slap to the face. He could imagine how red his face must be at this point. "Stop abusing me, please."

"If you had just woken up like the first four times I asked, then I wouldn't have to abuse you." Roxas tugged his wrist out of Sora's grip and gave the Alpha Guide space to sit up and adjust himself. "And I need to talk to you about something."

"About Ventus?" Sora rubbed a sleep pressed hand against his face. "The rumors, right?"

"R-right."

"They're true." Sora confirmed softly, giving him a sharp look, as if waiting for Roxas to immediately to deny his words. It has happened before. "Riku has informed me that General Megil has asked His Majesty for Ventus' hand."

"Why?" It was the only thing Roxas had the strength to ask. His twin was being propositioned by the General of Departure's army for fucks sake. "Why Ventus?"

"I don't know." Sora shook his head, laying back on the pillows with a thoughtful expression. "It took all of the commanders by surprise when they heard it and honestly, Terra is getting an earful from _everyone _including Aqua."

"Aqua?" Roxas repeated. Who in the hell was Aqua? He hoped to God that she wasn't Terra's girlfriend or something along those lines.

"A friend." Sora gave him that amused, knowing look that made Roxas want to slap him across the face. "She is a Beta Sentinel and has been a friend to Terra since their academy days and rumor has that she is quite _upset _at Terra's choice for a Guide."

"Screw her."

"Ah, ah, ah," Sora murmured, once again giving him a sharp look that made Roxas understand why exactly Sora was an Alpha Guide. Unlike him, his friend didn't take to insulting his fellow Guides and Sentinel lightly. To him, they were all one big _very _dysfunctional family. "Aqua Erulisse is Kairi's Sentinel."

"Seriously?!"

"_Seriously." _

"I didn't know that..."

"That's because you zone out a good number of times when she's talking." Sora scolded, reaching forward and caressing his cheek. "Not all she talks about has to do with baking, clothing and magic."

Roxas flushed at the scolding and moved his face out of Sora's range. "Is there anyway you could find out why Terra is courting Ventus?"

"No, and honestly, I don't think it is any of our business." Sora crossed his legs and placed his bare arms behind his back. "Besides, don't you think you should be worried about your own courting?"

"No."

"You should." Sora murmured, his eyes becoming half-lidded, much to Roxas frustration. "I mean, Axel's pretty hot."

"I'm telling Riku you said that." Roxas deadpanned and that was enough for Sora to sit up and give him a panicked stare. So much for smooth operator, eh? "Seriously, Sora, where is my brother?"

"He's right here."

Both men whirled around to see Ventus standing behind them looking quite refreshed with a small, sad smile on his lips and before Ventus could place another foot forward, Roxas jumped out of the small bed of pillows and threw his arms around his older twin once he was close enough.

"It's true." Roxas breathed into Ventus hair. "You're going to bond to General Megil, right?"

"Yes." Roxas felt Ventus' familiar arms wrap around his waist. "I'm going to bond, but we're leaving for Destiny Islands soon."

"What?" Roxas pulled away to stare into his brother's eyes. He didn't see anything but resignation and that pulled at his heart strings. Ventus wasn't supposed to look like this. He was supposed to be happy, content and spending his days constantly scolding he and Sora. Why in the hell was happening? He felt like his life was spinning out of control. "What do you mean you're going to Destiny Islands?"

"Terra thinks that it would be best that if we went into isolation for six weeks." Ventus tightened his grip around Roxas as his younger twin struggled to get out of his embrace. "I'm sorry that this happened."

"Is it my fault." Roxas finally broke out his brother's embrace. "Is it because Axel is pursuing me? Is it?"

"Yes." Ventus said. "If I bond with Terra. If I become his Guide then Terra will convince Axel not to bond with you and the only thing you need to do is stall for six weeks." Ventus grasped Roxas arms and shook him a little "Can you do that, Roxas?"

"I-What?"

"This like some weird nightmare." Sora muttered, coming up to them and ruffling both of their heads. "I can't believe you did this, Ventus. There is no way that this is going to work-"

"It will." Ventus protested firmly. "If you deny Axel then he'll eventually back off with enough persuasion from his own unit and from Terra. I'm not going to let you do this if you don't want to, Roxas."

"I can reject him." Roxas said softly. "This isn't necessary, Ventus. You don't have to bond with Terra."

"Of course I don't have to, but I am. You have to understand that I will do anything to help you, Roxas. _Anything." _

"This isn't a good idea, Ventus." Sora informed him grimly. "Terra is a very, _very _powerful Sentinel and is on the field _constantly. _The reason he hasn't found a Guide yet because no one has matched him in power."

"And you think I can't?"

"I didn't say that. I'm saying that becoming a Guide to a high-ranking soldier is dangerous. Why do you think that only Alpha Guides and high empathic Beta Guides are only assigned? Do you think I would be with Riku if I wasn't an Alpha?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do think you would be with Riku." Ventus huffed exasperately. "How many times did he tell you that he would love you even if you weren't a Guide?"

"Two hundred times, but that's besides the point. You need to stop this before it turns bad, Ventus."

"It's too late for that. His Majesty has readily agreed to do this and has left Riku in charge of the forces until we return which means that you need to watch out for Roxas until I get back."

"I can watch out for myself and if you knew that then we wouldn't be in this situation." Roxas stepped back from his twin and turned his back to him. "I can't believe you did this."

"I did this for you and I would readily do it again-" Ventus scowled when a knock on the door interrupted them. "Who in the hell is that?"

"I'll get it." Sora gave them both a pitying look and went to retrieve the visitor. Placing a smile on his face, he pulled the door open and scowled at the man on the other side.

"You know the rules, Axel."

Axel leaned against the doorway, looking handsome in a dark green turtleneck and black trousers. "Riku doesn't know the rules and he comes in here all the time."

"Riku is _bonded." _Sora hissed, blocking Axel from entering when the Sentinel attempted to. "You need to leave for I believe that you know the rules of courting, yes?"

"I know, I know," Axel scowled at the thought. The Guide chambers were a sanctuary for Guides who were being courted and the bad side to it was that the Guides could stay in there for days and actually stall the process.

Fucking rules.

"I want to see Roxas." Axel was childish enough to stomp his foot on the ground childishly. "C'mon Sora! I know you let Riku in when he was courting you."

Sora flushed at the reminder. "That's true, but I asked every Guide in the chambers at the time if it was okay and since it's only me, Sora and Ventus then that's a definite no, yeah?"

"I'm telling Riku that you're interfering with this."

"Go ahead, he won't do anything about it." Sora folded his arms and remained firm in his position in front of the door. "I'm not letting you in."

"Fine." Axel snarled, turning on his heel and stomping down the hall, smirking when he heard Sora let out a sigh of relief at his departure. If that goofy Alpha thought he was going to give up that easily then he had another thing coming.

* * *

Roxas should have _known _that leaving the Guide chambers was going to be nothing but trouble, but he didn't want to stay there with Ventus lurking around and packing his things for the journey to Destiny Islands because every breath, zip and rustle of cloth reminded Roxas that this whole situation was his fault and that there was nothing he could do about it.

He tried to convince Ventus that him bonding with Axel wouldn't be so bad, but his brother wouldn't budge on the matter caught up in his own thoughts and calculations about how he was going to get his little brother out of this mess, which was something he hadn't had the pleasure of seeing. He was always the one to get Ventus out of trouble when they were smaller, but he guess that turnabout was fair play.

As he turned the corner, a pair of arms grabbed him from behind and a deep voice whispered into his ear.

"Gotcha, Roxas."

"Let me go, Axel. Now." Roxas griped, struggling in the other man's grip. "I'll swear I'll scream-"

"Everyone in the palace knows about us and they won't do a thing once they realize who's screaming." Axel dragged him along down the opposite hall he was walking down. "Come on, we have a lot to talk about."

"I'll make sure to travel the palace when I know that your ass is gone, Axel."

His words were met with another tug and roaring laughter.

* * *

A/N : Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to Kingdom Hearts nor do I claim rights to the TV show, The Sentinel.

* * *

**Chapter Eight : Bonds of Land and Air.**

Arriving at Destiny Islands was anti-climatic at best. The small set of islands was located thirty miles east of the Kingdom of Departure and it really only took them a day and a half to reach it. At first, Ventus had been in awe of the gleaming ocean, palm trees and warm people in the small town they had situated themselves in. But when night settled over the small paradise, he found himself wandering around the small beach house looking for Roxas and Sora, only to realize that they were in Departure already asleep or on night patrol in Sora's case. Not having his twin brother and Sora around caused a wave of sadness to come over him that didn't go unnoticed by Terra.

"It's only six weeks." Terra tried to reassure him. "It'll go by before you know it."

"I'm sure it will." Ventus murmured, trying and failing to put on a smile for his soon to be Sentinel. "Is it alright if I go to bed now?"

Terra rose from the wooden beach chair he had a placed near the sliding doors. "Sure, it's getting late and you don't have to ask me permission to do anything, Ventus."

"Oh," Ventus blushed brightly when Terra gently ruffled his hair. "Okay, but you don't have to go to bed because I am, you know?"

"We're going to bond in six weeks time, Ventus." Terra led him through the sliding doors, past the small kitchen and into their room that was next to the living room. Ventus wanted to slap himself on the forehead for not realizing that there was only _one _room in the beach house. "We're going to need as much contact as possible before then. It'll make things easier."

"Make things...easier?" Ventus slid underneath the blue covers, already in his sleeping ware. Of course, he knew what a bonding entailed, but that didn't make it any easier to take in.

"Having sex with you won't be as unpleasant experience for you if you're comfortable around me." Terra returned to the bedroom only dressed in a simple pair of black pajama pants and believe him when Ventus tried very hard not to stare at the General's well defined chest. "If we want this bonding to go well then there can't be any room for errors."

"You shouldn't make it sound so _businesslike." _Ventus scooted over and made room for Terra who snorted and laid his head down on the soft pillow. "Having to discuss sex and our bonding in such a way already makes it unpleasant."

"This is what this is isn't?" Terra looked up at him through his mussed bangs, pulling his lips into a small smile. "I get a Guide, you get to free your brother from Axel's _terrible _grip and I get to keep my position as General of the Imperial Army."

"It sounds like you're getting the most out of this bonding." Ventus retorted dryly, huffing when Terra tugged him down and placed his arms around his waist. He scowled as his body drummed with exhaustion and warmth. "Don't fall asleep!"

"Okay." Terra sounded amused and exhausted. "And no, I'm not getting everything out of this, you know?"

"You're not? How?"

"You're fighting for your brother and his freedom. You're giving him the right to choose his own Sentinel and his own future. The power to decide your own future is better than anything I'm gaining."

"You're the General of the Imperial Army of Departure and you are like a son to the King. Terra, no one is as lucky in life as you are." Ventus scooted closer to the Sentinel and placed a hand on the naked chest. "The only thing you need is a good Guide."

"And I'll have a good one." Terra closed his eyes and Ventus didn't bother to jolt the man out of his coming sleep. "I'll have you, right?"

Ventus waited until he heard Terra's soft, steadying breathing before replying. "Yes, you have me."

The next morning started with the sun hitting Ventus square in the face and his ears hearing the seagulls and water hitting the sand. He rose from the bed and let the blankets pool at his waist. He reached over and touched the space where Terra was sleeping to find it cold which meant that the Sentinel had been up for a while or simply waited for him to go to sleep and went elsewhere.

"Ventus!" Terra called out from the outside of the door. "Are you up yet?"

"Y-Yes, just a second!" Ventus called back climbing out of the bed and rushing towards the door and pulling it open to see a fully dressed Terra on the other side wearing a small smile. "Good morning, did you need something?"

"I'm supposed to be asking you that." Terra leaned against the doorway and ruffled Ventus' hair. "It's time for breakfast and then we need to check in at the local consulate."

"Most of these islands are uninhabited so why would there be a consulate?" Ventus trailed behind Terra into the small kitchen that only held a refrigerator, small table and sink. It wasn't bad considering that Ventus never really needed that much.

"Destiny Islands is a part of Radiant Garden." Terra replied. "And since we're practically foreigners we have to check in. We wouldn't have to if I wasn't a soldier."

"Nothing you can do about that now." Ventus poked at the bowl of fruit in front of them. "Are we going to be staying in this house the whole time?"

"There's not really much to offer here, but there is a market in town we can visit and I promised that I would visit Riku's parents."

"Oh, I didn't know Riku was from Destiny Islands." Ventus brow furrowed at the thought. "He knows Departure like the back of his hand. He knows it even better than I do."

"That's only because I made him check every nook and cranny of the city and had him study the geographical aspect of the Kingdom." Terra grinned. "Which you will be learning during these six weeks. You're going to be an Omega Guide in the field with me and I'm going to need you to do your very best."

Ventus stilled at the Sentinel's words. In his panic to help Roxas he had briefly forgotten about the fact that he had to be in the field with Terra from now on and he was only good with magic. His swordsmanship was on par with a child's according to Sora. He didn't want to be a burden to Terra nor did he want to be a burden to Departure in general.

"You're going to teach me, right?" Ventus placed a strawberry in his mouth. "Swordplay."

"You don't know anything about swords?" Terra's brow furrowed. "Sora didn't teach you anything?"

"Keyword to that is _tried." _Ventus smiled sadly. "I can barely swing the damned thing, but I'm sure that you'll teach me the basics during these six weeks, yeah?"

Terra looked extremely reluctant. "Yes, of course,"

"Don't look so sour." Ventus teased, rising from his seat and scratching his head and letting a yawn escape his mouth. "I'm sure the lesson will go fine. You look like a good teacher."

"So I'm told."

"I'm not that bad of a student, you know?" Ventus grinned when Terra scoffed knowing full well that his Guide was lying to him. "Come on, let's get to this consulate and get it over with it. I'm curious about Riku's parents."

* * *

Ventus knew that the town they were temporarily staying in was small, but he didn't know that it was like a sleepy village. Only a few people were here and there and most of them only gave them curious glances before going back to their business. He wouldn't lie when he said that he found that relieving.

"I can see why you chose this place." Ventus said. "It feels so warm and homey, nothing like the city."

"This place is ideal for a new bonded Sentinel and Guide who want a little peace and quiet." Terra stated. "Enjoy it because it's going to be pure, unadulterated hell when we go back home."

"I'm sure we'll do fine." Ventus stopped as the consulate came into view which was a small brown building with a seagull painted on the front. "What do we have to do here again?"

"Just tell them that we're here for our bonding." Terra pushed him through the open doorway and into the cool air of the consulate lobby. "I'm sure we're not going to run into anyone-Colonel Xemnas?"

A silver-haired man was bent over the desk talking to the secretary who was looking quite frightened. Terra stepped forward and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Colonel Xemnas?"

"General Megil? What are you doing here?" Xemnas full turned around and his eyes zeroed in on Ventus. "Guide Menes? Roxas?"

Ventus narrowed his eyes at the name of his younger brother leaving the man's lips. It sounded wrong and creepy. "No, I'm Roxas' twin brother, Ventus."

"Ah, my apologies. I heard that you were going to be bonded to Terra and your brother is going to be bonded to Axel?"

"Yes." Ventus replied heavily. "He is."

"Then you must give them my congratulations when you get home. It is a shame that I couldn't capture your brother." Xemnas shifted past them and towards the door. "Quite the pity."

Ventus waited until Xemnas was out of the consulate before blowing out a sigh of relief. He had never seen or heard of such a creepy man and he was for once grateful that Axel was pursuing Roxas instead of that man.

"I'm sorry that you had to put up with that." Terra said, an apologetic smile on his lips. "Xemnas is known to be aggressive."

"You don't need to tell me twice. Let's get this over with, okay?"

"Okay."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to Kingdom Hearts nor do I claim rights to the TV show, The Sentinel.

* * *

**Chapter Nine : Flames of Passion. **

"You're still sulking." Sora dropped down next to Roxas on the bed of red pillows and nudged the younger Guide on the cheek playfully. Though he had no siblings, he could understand what Roxas was going through right now seeing as Ventus was a like an older brother to him as well. But, one thing he couldn't understand was that the bond the twins had with one another. Without a doubt, Roxas was feeling like the other half of his soul was gone and Sora hated it that he couldn't make his friend feel better.

"I'm not sulking." Roxas whispered, turning his head and burying it in the soft pillow. "Everything in my life is crumbling around me and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Thus why you are sulking." Sora chuckled when Roxas lifted his head out of the pillow to glare at him. "C'mon Roxas, it's only been a week and I'm pretty sure that you two have been a part longer than that."

"Two weeks. We've only been a part from each other for two weeks and that was when Ventus had gotten sick and I could see him for a couple of minutes." Roxas rolled onto his back and spread his arms out accidentally hitting Sora in the arm, but the Alpha Guide was sure that it had been on purpose for the sulking comment.

"Well then if you could last two weeks then you can last six." Sora huffed playfully and rolled on top of Roxas earning a loud groan and a small shuffle. He hated to further sour Roxas' mood, but what choice did he have? He had to warn him.

"Axel has been looking for you." as expected, the body underneath his tensed. "I'm sorry, but I thought you should know. The whole palace is in an uproar about it." he rolled off Roxas to give the smaller man some breathing room. "What are you going to do?"

"Not a damn thing." Roxas lifted himself up and rolled onto his back. "I don't want to deal with Axel right now."

"You're going to have to eventually." Sora protested gently. "Roxas, I know that Axel isn't the best choice or even who want to choose, but it doesn't hurt to try and see what happens, yeah? Sentinels can't survive with Guides, but Guides can survive without Sentinels. We are their lifeline and they treated us like that. Axel is a good man, a jackass on occasion, but a good man."

"I know that." Roxas whispered, curling up defensively. "Sentinels will never understand what it is like for us and we will never truly understand what is like for them, but that's what bonding is about. But, Sora? I'm afraid. I'm afraid of what's going to happen with Axel. I don't know if he's going to hurt me or pass me around like some whore in that weird Organization."

"I'm pretty sure that they won't do such a thing, Roxas." Sora murmured, his tone a woven blanket of comfort. "I know Axel is known to be an asshole, but I'm know that he is or will take good care of you should you decide to become his Guide."

"Sora-"

"I felt the same way about Riku, you know?" Sora continued softly, ignoring Roxas' half-hearted protests. "I felt wary of him and his intentions. He was a high-ranking military officer and he wanted a newly graduated Alpha Guide? I thought it was impossible and outrageous for him to want me, but, that all changed the moment he asked King Eraqus and to court me."

"I remember that," Roxas said, smiling at the memory. The whole academy had been in an uproar when they heard that Sora Helios, one of the most academically abysmal, but one one of the most powerful emphatic Guides had been chosen by then Major Riku Haoliski. "Ventus and I were just as surprised as anyone else."

"You shouldn't have acted _that _surprised." Sora humphed playfully, his eyes alight with amusement. "I am capable of taking on any ranked Sentinel."

"Yeah? But can they handle _you." _

_"_Shut up Roxas."

"Don't be mad, Sora," Roxas reached up and playfully pinched Sora's cheek. "I still wove you-"

"Ugh!" Sora moved away in disgust. "I should have let you sulk in peace."

"You should have, but I'm grateful you didn't." Roxas smiled softly. "I'm glad you're here, Sora, but I still don't know what I'm going to do about Axel."

Sora shrugged, giving his fellow Guide a helpless look. "I'm sure you'll figure out something, yeah?"

"Yeah, I hope so."

* * *

Axel was pissed, frustrated, and downright twitchy. It didn't help that his colleagues were teasing him about the fact that he couldn't even properly court his future Guide. Roxas had taken to staying in the Guide Chambers for the last three days and Axel was at the end of his rope because of it. If he didn't give a damn about proper procedures then he would have broken-

Wait.

He could get into the Guide Chambers. He just needed the right person to do it and that person when by the name of Riku Haolisi.

With a grin painting his lips, Axel took off down the hall, only stopping momentarily to give his apologies to a woman whom he had knocked over. He continued on, coming to a stop when a flash of silver hair caught his attention.

"Riku? Riku!"

Riku's head shot up at the sound of his name, he narrowed his eyes and shook his head at the sight of Axel. "Whatever you want or ask; the answer is no, hell no and fuck no."

"You don't even know what-"

"You want to get into the Guide Chambers and you know that only bonded Sentinel's and Guide's are allowed." Riku folded his arms defensively when Axel narrowed his eyes. "I said no Axel."

"Riku, I have permission."

"To court, not to enter the chambers." Riku shook his head sharply when Axel opened his mouth to plead his case. "I'm not letting you in, Axel and that's _final." _

"Oh fuck you, Riku!"

"No thank you," Riku smirked and placed a hand against his heart. "I have Sora to help me out with that venture."

"_Gross," _Axel held up a hand and took a cautious step back. "I don't want to know what you and your Guide do, I know that's a rule somewhere."

"It's not, but while I'm amused, I'm still not giving you or leading you into the Guide Chambers. I could lose my way in if I let an unbonded Sentinel in."

"What in the hell do you want me to do then?" Axel demanded. "If Roxas has his way then I'm never going to get a chance to court him."

Riku smirked, dark and pleased, "You're just going to have to find a way aren't you, Lieutenant?" Riku turned and continued down the dark hallway, continuing. "You're from Organization XIII, you'll figure out something."

Axel huffed, folding his arms. He didn't have any ideas to draw that damn sly fox out of his hole-Axel smirked suddenly, an idea going off in his head like a light bulb.

He had the perfect idea.

0000000000000000000000000000 000

Axel stood outside the Guide Chambers and smirked at Kairi, who huffed and folded her arms and sent him a heated glare. When she made no move to knock on the door, Axel pulled a small keychain and swung it back and forth.

"Kairi," Axel sing-songed. "Are you going to open the door, or do I need to inform Sora and Aqua that you're a fan of the Riku Haolisi fanclub? If I was your Sentinel then I don't think I would like my Guide parading around with a picture of another bonded Sentinel on their person."

Kairi glare shifted into a scowl as she stomped forward and laid a slim hand on the doorknob. "I'm pretty sure that someone has called you a manipulative asshole, Axel."

He smirked as the door creaked open, allowing him to slip in and toss the key-chain back to Kairi while he was at it. "They have, and I've been called worse."

Kairi snorted, pocketing the key-chain and marching down the hall. "I'm sure."

Axel waited for her footsteps to fade away before slipping inside and taking a deep, shuddering breath. He had never been inside the Guide Chambers and smelling the jasmine, vanilla and other various arousing smells, he knew why Sentinel's weren't allowed in.

Taking a step forward, he halted when two voice reached his ears. Now what he was going to do? If he got caught by Guides other than Roxas and Sora then his ass was going to get fried by the King, or worse, Xemnas.

Looking around, Axel dove behind a bookcase as the voices got closer. He clenched his fists as the voices came and pass and when the door slammed shut, he came out from behind the bookcase and proceeded further into the chambers, smiling when an all too familiar voice reached his heightened ears.

Jackpot.

Axel pressed his lips together to stop himself from purring when Roxas' own smell of peaches and sea-salt came to his nose. It smelled so good. Before he was aware of what he was doing, he was standing behind his future Guide who had obviously frozen like a deer facing an arrow.

"Roxas," Axel purred. "It's so good to see you again."

Roxas whirled around, his lumnious blue eyes narrowing in obvious distaste. "Axel," he snarled, taking a cautious step back. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here for you since you didn't want to come to me."

"I kind of figured that you get the hint when I wasn't skipping around the palace." Roxas drawled, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. "You need to leave or else-"

"Or else what? You're going to call the guards on me? The entire palace knows that I'm courting you-"

"I don't really give a damn what they're thinking, Axel." Roxas snapped, finally at his wits end with the situation. "I don't want to become your Guide. I don't want to become anyone's Guide. I didn't want any of this!"

"I know you didn't, but I do." Axel said calmly, staring the Guide in the eyes. "I want a Guide. I want a relationship like Riku and Sora's and like Terra and Ventus."

"I'm not like that." Roxas said, trying to convey his feelings through his voice and eyes. "I'm not going to cuddle you and kiss you all of a sudden, Axel. I'm not like Sora, Kairi or Ventus."

"I didn't say you had to be like them, Roxas." Axel placed his gloved hands on Roxas' slim shoulders and shook them a little. "I want Roxas to be Roxas and no one else. You are a Beta Guide, and you are powerful in your own right. I want a partner, not a submissive little Guide who can't and won't stand up for themselves."

"I-"

"You don't have to answer right now." Axel released him, but didn't step away enough to give him space. "I just want you to know that I do want you for a Guide. I don't want anybody else."

"Why me?" Roxas questioned darkly. "I can introduce you to five different Guides who are way better than I am-"

"I don't care about them, I care about you." Axel grinned softly and made his way towards the door. "I just wanted to talk to you about this and let you make your own decision about it."

"Axel-"

"Later, Roxy."

"Axel, wait!"

Axel stepped through the door and shut it closed behind him, leaning against the wood and placing a hand on his forehead. Well, that was all set and done. He had just confessed his feeling to a Guide who had nothing to do with him. But, for once, Axel didn't care, he was sastified that he confessed and he would leave it up to Roxas to decided whether he wanted the courting or not.

Axel prayed that he would. For both their sakes.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to Kingdom Hearts nor do I claim rights to the TV show, The Sentinel.

* * *

**Chapter Ten : Another Step**

The process of getting to know Terra and Destiny Islands in general was an easier transition than Ventus thought it would be. Of course, there were a few problems here and there, but it was nothing that his future Sentinel couldn't handle. Everything that Ventus wanted, he got, but there was something that Terra wanted that Ventus was too afraid to give.

His heart.

Three weeks had come and gone and Ventus wouldn't budge on making a move on Terra nor returning the Sentinel's flirting or chaste kisses -when Terra could get them- All in all, Ventus was being stubborn and it was causing the atmosphere between them to frazzle to the point where they could barely stay in one room with the other. He felt horrid about it and he had plans to set about fixing the tension between Terra and himself, but Ventus didn't have a clue about how to go about it.

Fortunately, his answer came in the shape of an Island that was just outside their home. Ventus was sitting on the beach at the end of one hectic day when he spotted it. Of course he had seen it before, but never really noticed the wooden bridges and docks that lined it. He wondered if anyone had been on it lately?

Instead of exploring it right away, he saved his curiosity until the next morning where he asked his neighbors about the Island and much to Ventus surprise they gave him a soft smile.

"Sentinel Riku Haolisi used to play on that Island when he was a small child."

"Oh? Really? Riku really doesn't seem to play type."

In fact, Riku seemed like such a serious Sentinel that he still wondered to this day how he and Sora got together. Riku had been unapproachable during his days at the academy or so the rumors had said.

"After he had became a Sentinel he took his training very seriously for you see someone in his family had went feral because he negletic his training." his neighbor shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid that it probably still haunts him til this day."

"I see, but beside playing on the Island what was so special about it?"

"It's calming to a Sentinel senses." his neighbor grinned wickedly. "The waves, wind and breeze causes a Sentinel to become a purring mess. Why don't you try it with your Sentinel. What was his name again?"

"Terra Megil."

His neighbor's eyes widen and a flush over came the man's cheeks. "G-General Megil of Departure?"

"That's right."

"I would love to meet him!" his neighbor grabbed his hands tightly. "Will you let me meet him before you leave?"

"U-Um."

"Please!"

"Of course. I'm sure he would love to meet you."

After agreeing to the man's request, his neighbor had lent him his boat that was placed at the edge of the beach. He had to drag Terra out of the house and ordered to him row to the beach.

"What is this going to do?" Terra questioned as he rowed and Ventus had to stop himself from staring at the Sentinel's muscles. "Ventus?"

"It's just a little relaxation." Ventus responded, taking the sticks and rowing to the rest of the Island. "And besides, Riku used to play here."

"He did?"

Ventus smiled at the curious tone Terra had and rowed just a bit faster. He had a feeling that this was going to work out just fine. He pulled the boat up to the dock and climbed out. The Island was bigger and looked like a child's dream and Ventus had no doubt that Riku build a good part of this himself.

"It's nice here." Terra stated, his nose twitching at the smell of the salty air. "What's this island called?"

"Huh," Ventus murmured. "I didn't bother asking for the name of it. I doubt it has one though."

"You don't think it has a name?" Terra asked with an amused smile as he led them up the ladder that led to a small patch of the island with a bent tree. "If I had this Island to myself then I would definitely name it."

"What would you call it then?" Ventus asked, hoping onto the tree beside Terra. "And it can't be anything silly or formal."

"You just took fifty percent of my choices, Ventus." Terra chuckled at his Guide's giggles. "I would call it Star Island."

"Star Island?"

Terra tilted his head and Ventus followed his direction and Ventus looked in awe as the sunset and the stars came out one by one. Of course, you could see the same thing on the mainland, but there was something about it that was so clear.

"It's going to be quite a view." Terra murmured. "Those stars will be crystal clear."

Ventus grinned at the awe tone Terra held. He would have to thank the man who told him about the Island. "So, I take it that this trip wasn't a waste then?"

"No, it's very beautiful out here and I'm glad you dragged me here, but I gotta ask why? It was sudden."

"I actually came out here to talk to you." Ventus swallowed when he suddenly had Terra's full attention. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I've brushed you off. I really meant no harm by it. I'm just scared of this whole bonding thing, you know?"

"That's understandable, Ventus." Terra placed a hand on his Guide's knee and squeezed. "It's alright to be scared, but you know that I'm not going to hurt you, right?"

"Of course I know that, Terra."

"Then you know that I need physical contact with you?" Terra petted his knee in example. "I want to be able to touch my Guide and you're...you're denying me that."

"I-" Ventus reached over and placed his hand on top of Terra's and rubbed it back and forth. "I'm sorry, Terra."

Terra smiled and laid his head on Ventus' thigh and breathed a sigh when he felt the small hands run through his hair. "It's okay, Ventus."

"Are you sure?" Ventus placed a hand on Terra's hand and gently ruffled the hair. "I have been a jerk to you these last couple of days."

"You'll make it up to me." Terra sounded sure and Ventus chuckled as the Sentinel raised his head and looked at something over his shoulder. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Ventus turned his head and blinked at the star-shaped fruit hanging from the tree. "That's a strange shaped fruit." Ventus reached over and plucked it from the tree. "Is it edible?"

"I'm sure it is." Terra gently took the fruit from Ventus hand and washed it in the ocean before cutting in half and giving his Guide the smaller part. "Why don't we try it?"

"I'm going to haunt you if we die from eating this." Ventus stared at the fruit before taking a small bite and letting out a startled noise as the taste hit his tongue. He took another and moaned. "This is good."

"Don't eat too fast or you'll choke on it." Terra polished off his own piece in five large bites. "I think we should bring some home with us?"

Ventus licked his fingers and shook his head. "We better not, you never know what this fruit symbolizes on these Islands. We might get in trouble."

"What? Are you scared of the locals?"

"Nope," Ventus slid down the tree trunk and straighten his clothes. "I'm scared of Riku. Who knows what reaction we'll get if we bring home a basket of these fruits."

"We might get a thank you."

Ventus stopped for a moment before shaking his head. "Nah, probably not."

* * *

Ventus could say with optimism that his relationship with Terra got better after that night. They talked more, became intimate on a level that Ventus never thought he would have and they visited Star Island often when Terra wasn't busy with Sentinel business and representing Departure.

Everything was going good with the exception that they still haven't bonded with each other. Of course, he was ready, but something was stopping him from saying the words. Terra wasn't saying anything about it and this should have made him relax, but it didn't. If the Sentinel wasn't pushing the problem then didn't that mean he was willing to wait as well?

His brain believed those words but his heart was an entirely different story.

"Terra?" Ventus asked as the Sentinel stepped into the small kitchen. "Do you want to bond? Tonight?"

Terra froze near the refrigerator and gave him a blank look. "I was under the impression that we were going to wait until we got home? Destiny Islands is a wonderful place, but I want our bonding to be registered under Departure."

Oh

"Oh," Ventus flushed and returned to his cooking, all too aware of Terra's eyes on his back. "I was just wondering."

Terra snorted and Ventus heard the refrigerator opening and glass moving around. "Don't tell me you thought I didn't want to do it?"

"Of course not."

"You're horrible liar." Terra stated, shutting the door closed and placing to soda's on the counter. "I want to bond with you as soon as possible, but I want us to know each other inside and out and not a moment before, alright?"

"Alright."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to Kingdom Hearts nor do I claim rights to the TV show, The Sentinel.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Formalities

Ventus stared at the star-shaped fruit with raised brow before giving the merchant a wide-eyed stare. "You can't be serious." Ventus stared at the fruit again, and shook his head."Destined?"

The old merchant nodded and smiled deeply. "The Papou Fruit "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what."

"You're kidding."

"I'm not kidding." the merchant chuckled. "That'll teach you not to eat fruit that's on foreign islands."

"I've learned my lesson, but that is a nice legend." Ventus smiled deeply. "I wonder if you have seen it in action?"

"Well, let's just say that I have and leave it at that, yes?" the merchant handed him another papou fruit from the basket behind him. "Why don't you take another one? If you were not aware of the legend, then your belief really wasn't strong enough for the legend to work."

Ventus stared at the Papou Fruit apprehensively. "I know you're probably an expert about this, but are you sure it's supposed to work like that? I think the magic kind of wears off if you you're doing it more than once."

"I don't think that it will, son." the merchant slid the Papou Fruit near Ventus and smiled when he picked it up. "Why, I know a couple that eats one of these every five years to cement their marriage."

Ventus smiled weakly at the man's boast. Though the legend was nice, he didn't believe that something like the Papou Fruit would make a marriage survive. It took dedication to do such a thing, but it was nice to believe in something like this.

"Thank you." Ventus gripped the Papou Fruit in his hands tightly, mentally vowing to give it to Terra tonight. "Are you sure that you don't want any munny for it?"

"Oh, don't you worry your little head about munny, son." the merchant chuckled at Ventus' worried face. "You just go ahead and enjoy that fruit with your loved one, you hear?"

"Um, thank you." Ventus blushed brightly when the old merchant winked at him and sent him on his way when a child and mother came up. Ventus gently placed the Papou Fruit into his bag and left the market with a lighter heart. Would the Papou Fruit work and would even Terra eat it again. It wasn't a bad tasting fruit, but Terra would probably give him a weird look if he offered it again with the legend. The Sentinel didn't seem like the lovey-dovey type.

"I shouldn't have took this stupid fruit." Ventus muttered sourly. "It's going to cause so much trouble."

Terra secretly enjoyed his time on Destiny Islands; it was peaceful and away from prying eyes and ears. It gave him the perfect opportunity to bond with Ventus without Roxas and Sora's watchful gaze. This opportunity also allowed him to get a closer look at Ventus actions which were quite strange at the moment. He had come home from the consulate to see Ventus pacing out on the patio with an anxious expression. He couldn't pry because Ventus had a habit of keeping things to himself and while it irritated him to no end, he understood.

But that didn't mean he couldn't distract Ventus from whatever was bothering him.

"Ventus?" Terra called out, stepping out into the patio and causing the Guide to blush at the sight of him. "How'd your day go?"

"Good." Ventus squeaked, much to Terra's amusement. "It went okay, yours?"

"The consulate are happy that I'm not causing any problems out of our territory." Terra chuckled at Ventus' scowl. "Did anyone bother you today? Did you have fun at the market?"

"It was interesting." Ventus replied, taking a seat in the chair and placing his hands in his lap. "I learned something today."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Ventus mentioned him to sit down in the opposite chair. "Did you know about the Legend of the Papou Fruit?"

"Papou Fruit?" Terra repeated, sitting in the chair and placing his hands on his knees. "What's a Papou Fruit?"

"The fruit we ate the other day." Ventus pointed to the table beside them where the star-shaped lay. "It has a legend that goes with it."

Terra gave the Papou Fruit a wary look. "What kind of legend? It's not a bad one is it?"

"No, no, of course not!" Ventus released a burst of laughter when caught the look Terra was sporting. "It's not anything bad." he stifled his chuckles and continued. "It goes like this: "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what."

"Oh," Terra whispered. "I see,"

"It-it's not a bad thing to you is it?" Ventus asked, biting his lips gently. "Terra-" he was cut off when Terra let out a small chuckle. "Terra?"

"I guess we learned our lesson then."

"Huh?"

"We shouldn't eat fruits off foreign islands."

A long silence followed Terra's statement before they both let out a small chuckle until their chuckles became full blown laughter that echoed across the beach and sea below them. And as they laughed, Terra picked up the Papou Fruit and examined it with a light heart.

"Shall we?" Terra asked as their laughter faded away into the night, leaving a comfortable silence. "Eat the fruit again."

"Sure, and at least this time we'll know what we'll be getting into, yeah?" Ventus smiled as Terra reached into his pocket and retrieved a small knife and cut the fruit in half.

"To forever." Terra whispered picking up the fruit and holding it to his mouth. "Right?"

"Right." Ventus took a bite the same time Terra did and smiled as the taste lit up his taste buds. "To forever."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to Kingdom Hearts nor do I claim rights to the TV show, The Sentinel.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The Fifth Week

Things changed.

Things changed between him and Terra, but Ventus found that he liked the change between them and that it was for the better. Gone, was the tension that drove a wedge in their conversations. If Ventus knew that a fruit could change things then he would have done it earlier. Much earlier.

Their friendship had strengthened, but he could not say the same about the bond they were supposed to be working on. Ventus felt nothing between them other than friendship and while that worked for some Sentinels and Guides, he wanted something more firm than a friendship, he wanted-he did not really know what he wanted from Terra other than a strong bond.

Maybe that was all that he needed or maybe it was not.

It was frustrating that such a question hung in his mind-unanswered, but the least he could do for Roxas was to find that answer so that he did not have to bond with Axel. Roxas would be unhappy with the result, but it was a sacrifice that he was willing to make.

After all, how many times did Roxas help him when they were children? Countless, and if he could not help his twin brother just one time? Well, he would not be much of a brother at all, would he?

"What are you thinking about?" Terra's smooth voice asked. "You looked worried."

"I'm not and I'm not thinking about anything." Ventus replied, wincing when his response sounded defensive. "It's nothing." he repeated, wanting to flinch again when his second response sound weaker than the first.

"Liar."

"I'm not!" Ventus whirled around and took a step back when he bumped into Terra's chest, blushing hotly when he saw the shirt Terra wearing was half-open giving him a spectacular view of Terra's chest-his very well-built chest.

"You're not?" Terra repeated mockingly. "You do realize I can tell when you're lying, right?" Terra folded his arms, thankfully hiding his chest from Ventus' view. "You must be thinking of something if it has it bothering you so much."

"I am thinking of something." Ventus admitted, gaining a surprised look from Terra. "I'm thinking of why we are not making any progress."

"Progress?"

"On our bonding." Ventus explained. "What are we going to do?"

"We're doing what we're supposed to do, Ventus." Terra explained carefully. "A bond between a Sentinel and Guide must not be rushed. No matter how much we want it done."

"Terra-"

"No." Terra held out a hand to stop the Guide's words. "It will not be rushed."

"I'm not saying we should rush it." Ventus said defensively, reaching out and grabbing Terra's hand and grasping it tightly within his own. "I'm just asking where we are within it-"

"We are fine where we are at the moment." Terra soothed softly. "It takes time, Ventus and you know that."

"I know that, but what about Roxas?"

"Roxas needs to take care of himself." Terra stated firmly. "I know, in the beginning, that you wanted to do this for Roxas, but once the fire clears it's going to be you and me bonded, Ventus, bonded and what will you do then?"

"I'll be your Guide! That's what I'll do." Ventus blurted out harshly. "I'm not going to leave you stranded and crazed. I'm not like that."

"You certainly act like it." Terra hissed, slamming his fist on the railing of the patio. "You're being selfish with this whole situation-"

"So are you!" Ventus argued back hotly. "You're in this because you need a Guide and I need a powerful Sentinel to stall an unwanted bonding."

Terra stepped back and looked as if he was struck across the face and it caused Ventus to reach out and touch him on the cheek, but his hand was slapped away.

"You're right." Terra said, laughing bitterly. "You're right, Ventus."

"Terra, I didn't mean to say it like that." Ventus wrung his hands in his loose shirt. "We're both doing this because we need this from each other. I'm sorry those words even came out of my mouth."

"Don't apologize for something you know is true." Terra scolded. "This isn't going to be a lovey-dovey relationship. In fact, we might as well call this an arranged bonding."

"So, you want nothing from this?"

"Other than friendship? No."

"I suppose that is all we need." Ventus stated coldly, turning his head away when Terra raised his eyebrow at him. "What?"

"You're lying." Terra said simply. "You want more than what we have."

"You're delusional." Ventus muttered, stepping away only to have his way blocked by a Terra. "Let me go."

"No."

"Terra."

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted more than what we have?" Terra stepped closer until he cornered Ventus against the railing of the patio. "Ventus-"

"Would you have wanted to become more, Terra?" Ventus asked spitefully. "You're the damned General of the Kingdom of Depature! An Alpha Sentinel. What could you possibly want from an Omega?"

"I want loyality, friendship and love from my Guide." Terra admitted, leaning his forehead against Ventus. "I want a Guide who will take care of me and don't you want a Sentinel who will take care of you?"

"I have no doubt that you will take care of me." Ventus whispered, staring into Terra's deep blue eyes. "I know you will, but you can't give me what I want." he gently pushed Terra away. "I can't give you what you want."

"I can if I try."

Ventus smiled sadly at the hopeful tone in Terra's voice. "I know you can, but you will be forcing yourself to love me." Ventus placed his hand against his heart. "And I don't want that."

"How do you know it will be forced?" Terra questioned. "How do you know that I already feel that way about you?"

Ventus' heart skipped a beat before he forced himself to become calm. "You forget that despite the fact I am an Omega Guide, I am still a Guide and I can feel what you feel and you feel nothing but friendship for me."

"You forget that I am an Alpha and I can send out whatever feelings I want." Terra smirked; the gesture was wicked and sent a delightful, but reluctant shiver down Ventus' spine. "Again, I ask you; how do you know how I feel for you?"

"You're right. I don't know what you feel for me, but I know that it's not love." Ventus said firmly, strolling into the house. "Please don't lead me on to think otherwise."

"Ventus." Terra called on deaf ears, sighing when he gained no response. "I'm sorry."

* * *

The palace was in a small uproar over the fact that their General would be returning within a week's time-hopefully with a new Guide. Sora, on the other hand, was out of his mind with worry. Did Ventus take the bonding okay? Were they even bonded? Did they hate each other or like each other? It was so nerve wracking that Riku had to actually leave the room because their bond was going on the fritz from so many emotions.

"Look for me when you stop going haywire." Riku deadpanned, closing the door firmly behind him and leaving Sora to his worry. Sora was not worried about Riku; his Sentinel could take care of himself.

Ventus on the other hand...

"Got to find Roxas." Sora muttered, racing out the door and down the slightly crowded halls, gaining glares as he knocked a view maids and butlers over. After a few left and right turns-along with a few curses from the guards, he found Roxas in the gardens by the courtyard.

"Roxas!" Sora called out, stopping when he saw Axel sitting next to Roxas. Sora narrowed his eyes and called for his friend in a firmer tone. "Roxas."

Roxas head perked up and he turned in his direction, smiling and Sora felt a rush of relieve coming from his friend. "Sora." Roxas called back, waving his hand in greeting, jumping over the bench to join Sora at the doorway. "What is it?"

"Are you alright?" Sora asked in a rush, glancing at Axel with suspicion. "He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"Of course not." Roxas stage whispered, chuckling when Sora pouted. "He was telling me about Ventus while trying to get a date with me."

"Oh! I was going to tell you that!" Sora sighed when Axel cackled from his place on the bench. "Do you think he's okay? Ventus, I mean."

"I'm not sure." Roxas murmured. "I hope he's doing okay on Destiny Islands."

Sora frowned when the "with Terra." went unsaid, but he heard it loud and clear. "I'm sure he's okay, but I'm worried about the fact if they bonded or not."

"I don't think they did honestly." Roxas said softly. "Terra wants the King to know that he bonded-hell the Kingdom so they can get off his back about it."

Sora nodded in agreement and bit his lips. "What are you going to tell Ventus?" he nodded his head in Axel's direction. "That you're starting to like you know who."

"Sora!" Roxas hissed, glancing at Axel over his shoulder. "Can you get any louder-?"

"Whoa! Really!" Axel called back to them, his tone gleeful. "I knew that you were starting to like me."

"Shut up, Axel." Roxas roared, turning his fury to a frightened Sora. "Thanks. No really, thanks."

"Sorry, but what about Ventus?"

"Don't worry." Roxas said. "He won't be doing this for nothing."

At least, he hoped Ventus would not be.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked curiously, his brow furrowing. "Roxas?"

"Ventus needs this, Sora." Roxas explained. "He needs a Sentinel. I don't want him to be alone anymore."

"What do you mean? He's not alone, he has me and you."

"Yes, of course he does," Roxas agreed. "But, for how much longer, Sora? How long do you think Riku is going to let you stay in the Guide Chambers? Can't you tell he's starting to get irritated?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"But nothing." Roxas said firmly. "I know that Ventus is doing this for me, but some part of him will realize that he wants this for himself more than he wants to save me for Axel."

"Are you sure?" Sora asked, uncertain of what he was hearing. Ventus had always taken care of them and always had time for them. To see him bonded to one of the most powerful Sentinels in Departure did not seem real.

"I'm sure." Roxas placed his hand on Sora's shoulder. "This is for the best, you'll see."

"I hope you're right, Roxas."

"I am, trust me."

What Sora did not say was that he felt Roxas was being selfish. Pushing Ventus onto Terra so that he could bond with Axel without guilt. Ventus was doing this for his twin after all, but what would Ventus say when he came back and saw the growing bond between Roxas and Axel?

It would not be good for either twin and Sora was afraid that the bond they tried so hard to keep was going to be broken, and he did not want that. He wanted them to stay the "Guide Trio." The group of friends who were Guides of different ranks, but they stuck together regardless of that.

He did not want this.

"Sora? You okay?"

Sora blinked at the question and saw that Roxas was staring at him with worry. "Sora?"

"I'm okay, Roxas." Sora said quietly, his heart skipping a beat at the plan forming in his mind. "I'm okay." He couldn't let Roxas and Axel bond, but did that mean he was being selfish too?

Of course it did, but did it mean he was being selfish about keeping their group together?

No, he did not think he was being selfish in that regard.

Sacrifices had to be made, after all.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to Kingdom Hearts nor do I claim rights to the TV show, The Sentinel.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen - Manipulation

Sora kept his opinion about Roxas and Axel's relationship to himself. He didn't speak to Riku about how he felt which was a big no-no in his Sentinel's book, but nonetheless, he wanted to keep Riku out of his plans not only because he knew Riku would disagree, but also Riku wouldn't hesitate to inform Roxas of his actions and even Axel if he was desperate enough.

So, he watched Roxas and Axel to see how they interacted with one another. He could see the attraction between them, but he disagreed with their relationship and wanted the both of them lose interest in one another. If they lost interest in one another then he wouldn't have to worry about Ventus and Roxas fighting and eventually never speaking to each other again.

Maybe he was overreacting, but Sora didn't want to take any chances with this and the sooner the two of them broke it off, the sooner everything would go back to normal.

"Alpha Guide Sora Helios?"

At the sound of his full title, Sora whirled around to see King Eraqus himself staring at him as if he had two heads and breathing fire. Gathering his wits, Sora bowed deeply, thankful that the movement covered his shaking hands and sweating palms.

"Your Majesty?" Sora rose from his bent position and kept his gaze lowered to the granite floors. "How are you this afternoon?"

"I am well, Alpha Helios, but I am curious as to why you're lurking around these halls like a spy?" Eraqus smiled in the face of Sora's obvious fear. "Would you care to tell me why?"

"I-I was training!" Sora blurted out, wincing at the sorry excuse and seeing Eraqus' amused look, it wasn't believed. "I was walking around?" he tried again, groaning when Eraqus shook his head in response to his excuse. "I was, ummm, just hanging out?"

Eraqus gave him the same exasperated look as Riku before shaking his head again. "I figure you have somewhere to be, Guide Helios?"

Sora quickly took one last peek around the corner to see Axel and Roxas gone before returning his attention to the King and nodding his head. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Eraqus held out a hand and stopped Sora from advancing down the hall. "A moment of your time, Guide Helios."

"Y-Yes, Your Majesty?" Sora gulped as Eraqus led him down the opposite hallways-away from the Guide Chambers and toward the gardens. "What-"

"Ventus is coming home. Soon." Eraqus pushed Sora through the garden doors and the Guide quickly covered his hand to block the sunlight. "I want him to have a warm welcome."

"Of course he's going to have a warm welcome home. I'll make sure of it!"

Eraqus smiled, pleased, at Sora's enthusiasm, but the gesture failed to reach his old eyes. "I know you will, Sora, but there are other..matters in which I want to discuss with you."

"Axel?" Sora tried, wincing when Eraqus nodded in agreement. "Do you think they're compatible?"

"Yes and No, but he has asked permission to bond with Roxas and I wanted your opinion on the matter before I say yes."

"I'm not family." Sora stated, his heart twisting at the sour words in his mouth. "It would be best to wait until Ventus returns so that he may speak to you about this."

"Ventus will not be the best person to speak with about this matter when he returns home." Eraqus smiled at Sora's sudden flush and understanding. Depending how close Ventus and Terra became during their trip, the last people they would want to see is those who could interfere.

"They're going to be all over each other." Sora muttered, displeased at the thought, but understanding all the same. "I don't want them to be together to be honest, Your Majesty."

"Oh?"

"No. I don't think this will be the right time for them to bond." Sora explained further. His heart racing at the thought of stalling their bond. This could be his chance to destroy that bond. Eliminate it.

"When will be the right time for them to bond, Guide Helios? Never."

Sora clenched his teeth at the knowing tone the King had taken on. "_Never." _

Eraqus raised an eyebrow at the tone Sora had taken in response to his question. "Never? What have Axel and Roxas do to you, Sora?"

"Nothing." Sora murmured, a guilty feeling settling over his heart. Axel and Sora had done nothing to call for such backstabbing plans from him, but what about Ventus and his sacrifices? He was giving everything away so that Roxas could be safe and here his twin was gallivanting around with the very same person Ventus fought to keep him away from.

It was unfair and it ripped Sora's heart out to see them display their happiness while Ventus was most likely suffering.

"I will wait." Eraqus finally spoke again after a long pause. "It will not be long until Ventus and Terra return to the Kingdom and I'm sure Roxas and Axel will be patient enough to forestall their bonding."

"I don't know about that, Your Majesty." Sora smiled weakly in the face of Eraqus bemusement. "Axel and Roxas have been attached at the hip lately."

And that was putting it lightly.

"Axel is loyal to me and to Organization XIII and he will forestall this bonding until the timing is right and I expect Roxas to do the same. It is tradition to get the permission of one's family and their King or Queen for a bonding. I expect no less for them to follow that tradition as did you and Riku, correct."

"Correct." Sora remembered the celebration his bonding brought on the Kingdom of Departure. The people cheered and partied for three long days, and Sora was the happiest person in the world. However, knowing and feeling that, was it really his right to take that happiness away from Roxas? After all the trouble the nobles gave him for his bloodline.

Sora felt sick to his stomach at the thought of ruining Roxas bonding. He swallowed and lowered his head, hiding his shamed filled cheeks. Poor Roxas. He would have to apologize.

"It seems that you've come a decision?"

"I wouldn't mind them bonding at all." Sora replied heavily. "I'm just worried about how Ventus will take it. I wouldn't blame him for stressing out about the bonding to Terra and now Roxas and Axel?"

"It will be fine, Sora." Eraqus placed his hand on Sora's shoulder, giving it good shake. "Trust in your friends."

"I am and I will."

It was the least he could do after all the malicious thoughts and plans he thought up.

* * *

It was on a beautiful Friday afternoon when Depature's banners flew high and bright welcoming their General back home with welcome arms and warmth. Roxas watched the proceedings with a cautious smile as the people crowded his brother and Terra as they made their way back to the castle, making sure to stay together through the constantly growing crowds. His heart reached out to Ventus and he smiled as his twin looked around, finally meeting his gaze.

Slowly, Roxas raised a hand and waved, chuckling when his older twin waved wildly in return, gaining Terra's attention. Roxas could only nod his head in the Alpha Sentinel's direction before trying to find Sora in the mass of moving bodies.

It was strange that Sora had barely spared him a glance for the last two days. If he was honest with himself then he would admit that he missed Sora and his goofy antics, but something was wrong with Sora and he wanted to know why. Sora was a friend and he was family and the thought of something being wrong with the bubbly guide just felt wrong and made his heart dropped to his stomach.

"Enjoying your brother's return." Axel whispered into his ears, soft and seductive. "You're not going to join in?"

"No." Roxas replied, keeping his eyes on the proceedings. "Aren't you supposed to be down there with the rest of your team?"

Axel shrugged, leaning against the railing of the balcony they were standing on. "They don't need me. There's more than enough greeters down there to satisfy the King."

"Yeah." Roxas hummed, earning a questioning look from his future sentinel. "What is it?"

"You're worried." Axel supplied carefully. "About Ventus. He can't do anything, you know? I won't let him do anything."

"You think you can take on General Megil?" Roxas goaded softly, chuckling when Axel snorted in reply. "Well?"

"I'm sufficient enough. Seriously, Rox, you gotta relax. From what you told me about Ventus, he's a pretty going easy guy, yeah?"

"Yeah, but doesn't mean he's always forgivable." Roxas protested. "I'm just worried at how angry he's going to be at our bonding. I mean," Roxas bit his lips at his next words. How could he tell Axel that Ventus bonded with Terra just so that he couldn't bond to Axel?

"It's alright." Axel said suddenly. "Whatever you're going to say, Rox, it's alright, okay? That's all in the past and I want to keep that way, okay?" Axel leaned closer to his guide. "Okay?"

Roxas swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded his head. "Okay." He could deal with that for moment and he could prepare himself until everything shot to hell in a hand basket.

Until then, he was going to enjoy the time had with Axel.

"Come on." Axel grabbed his hand and started dragging him off the balcony. "Let's go greet your brother and that blockhead."

"Axel! Wait a minute!" Roxas turned back to see Ventus staring up at them with a weird expression that had Roxas' stomach in a knot. It looked like that precious time wasn't as precious as he thought it would be.

"Roxas? Something the matter?"

"No." Roxas murmured, turning away from Ventus' suspcious gaze. "Nothing's wrong, Axel."

"So, we're going to meet your brother?" Axel looked contrite and Roxas wanted to soothe the look off his face. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to Kingdom Hearts nor do I claim rights to the TV show, The Sentinel.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Shatter

As an Omega Guide, Ventus had not expected such a warm welcome from the people of Depature, but he had to remind himself that he was walking along Terra and thus the reason why the people were cheering with such luster and pride. Their General and Alpha Sentinel had returned home and with a Guide on his arm who would most likely only make Terra more powerful and balanced. Hopefully, Ventus could live up to their expectations and their confidence in him and his abilities.

King Eraqus along with Riku and a very excited Sora who had latched onto him the moment he had stepped off the small carriage greeted them at the palace gates.

"Ventus." Sora breathed into his hair while embracing him tightly enough for Ventus to worry about his ribs. "I missed you so much."

"And I have missed you too, Sora." Ventus smiled into Sora's shoulder and breathed in the smell of sunshine and Papou Fruit that always managed to cling to Sora. "Where's is my brother?"

Ventus frowned when Sora tensed in his arms at the mention of Roxas and it caused a wave of anxiety to roll down his spine. "Sora?" he stepped away and stared into his friend's eyes. "Where is my brother? Is he hurt?"

"No." Sora responded dully. "I am sure he's on his way right now."

"Strange." Ventus commented casually. "You seem to be upset with him. Has he done something to anger you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he has done something to anger me." Sora frowned and stepped out of Ventus embrace. "You'll understand soon enough."

"I take it that he's taking a liking to Axel?" Ventus guessed drawing a sharp gasp out of Sora. "When are they to bond?"

"You're not upset?"

"I should be after all I've done for that rascal, but Axel is a charming man and his personality is dishonorable at points, but even I can see he was honest in his pursuit of Roxas affections and eventual hand. I know my brother Sora and I want him happy just as he wants me to be happy with this bonding with Terra. I know you're upset at the turn of events, but I think it will be for the best for everyone in the long run."

"I don't think it will be, Ventus." Sora whispered. "I'm not fond of Axel."

"No?" Ventus sounded concerned and wary. "Sora-"

The door leading into the palace creaked open and Roxas' form came rushing through, down the small set of stairs and into Ventus' arms. Taken aback by the display of affection, Ventus wrapped his arms around his brother and smiled into the blond tuff of hair.

"Hello."

"Hello." Roxas stepped out of his brother's arms and smiled at the tan Ventus had acquired during his trip to Destiny Islands. "You got some sun."

"I had no choice but to get some sun." Ventus teased turning his head and giving Terra a bland look. "The General here refused to let me stay inside the entire time."

"You would have gone crazy at staying inside all six weeks." Terra responded playfully. "The sun treated you well so don't complain."

"True. Too bad the sun didn't treat you well." Ventus scanned his Sentinel up and down at the even darker tan. "The Guides will be all over you. Especially the Alphas."

"Not a chance." Terra grinned at Ventus causing his Guide's cheeks to blush a deep red. "I already have a Guide that will be all over me, right?"

Riku suddenly coughed and gained Terra's attention. "We don't need to know about your private life, General. It won't exactly be the most memorable welcome back for me you understand."

"Oh? Really?" Terra raised an eyebrow at his fellow Sentinel's complaint. "I happened to walk in on you and Sora's welcome back night and I still have nightmares about and nothing you do will make it up to me my friend."

"No matter how much I tried."

"Indeed." Terra smiled and embraced Riku when he came closer. "It is good to see you again, my friend. I trust nothing was amiss while I was away."

"Nothing I couldn't take care of, my friend." Riku smiled and stepped back. "Your trip did it go well?"

"It went as well as it could be considering our circumstances of our bonding." Terra glanced at Ventus, Roxas, and Sora. "I would like for him to become my Guide on more intimate level, but I'm afraid that won't be happening for a while."

"Give it time and you may have what you want." Riku advised. "Ventus Menes has always known to be skittish and he's nothing like his twin, but one thing you should know is that Ventus kind and powerful in magic and in words as you should know."

"I do."

"Well." Riku slapped Terra on the back. "It should be no problem gaining His Majesty's approval of your bond nor should it be too difficult to gain the little one's heart."

"No." Terra murmured watching Ventus embrace Sora and Ventus laughing at their loud groans. "It shouldn't be too difficult."

"I'm sorry."

It was the first mumbled words that Roxas whispered to him when they finally found themselves alone in their chambers. Honestly, he wasn't expecting an apology from his brother, but it seemed that Roxas was worried about his reaction.

"It happens." Ventus responded gently trying to soften the blow. "I'm not angry at you for getting to know Axel and I'm not going to punish you for bonding or going to bond to him. He's a very charming man."

"Yeah."

"You can't possibly feel that bad for this do you?"

"Of course I feel guilty about this, Ventus." Roxas stepped away from his twin and paced around the coffee table. "The entire reason you bonded to Terra was to get Axel off my back. To gain enough power to convince King Eraqus to say no and I went behind your back and got to know Axel anyway."

"What do you want me to say?" Ventus murmured. "That I hate you for falling in love? I hate you for putting me in this situation. I'm not going to do that, Roxas. I love you and support your decision. Sure, I did not expect you to even get close to Axel while I was away, but I wasn't too surprised when you did. I'm not going to berate you for doing this and I would love to get to know Axel."

"He was kind of worried about this too." Roxas mumbled. "He didn't really care what you thought, but he cared that I cared."

"I expect no less from someone from Organization XIII." Ventus muttered. "At least he cares about your opinion."

"Axel's not as bad as the other members." Roxas gently protested against Ventus' cynicism. "I'd call him kind hearted compared to Larxene."

"Quite the comparison." Ventus smiled at the small slump in Roxas' shoulders. "I thought you would know me better than this, Roxas. Did you really think I would be really angry?"

"You did this for me, Ventus." Roxas mumbled. "If I came back and found out you bonded to the person I was trying to protect you against I'd be pretty pissed off."

"I should, but I'm not and I think Sora is the one who's pissed off." Ventus smiled, albeit, sadly at Roxas' shock at the information. "I think you should sit down and talk to him about this whole situation. He's probably afraid that this might break us up as a family. To him, this is a betrayal."

"I..." Roxas looked lost. "I didn't know he felt that way. I guess I was too busy with Axel."

"It's okay, but speak to him as soon as possible, okay?"

"Yeah, I promise."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((999999 9

Terra wondered how Ventus was doing as horribly as he was with welcome backs. His units welcomed him back as warmly as possible, but never did he expect the cold shoulder from Aqua.

She, of course, gave him a warm welcome back and proceeded to ignore him and turn her attention to her own soldiers. It was a public cold shoulder and more than a few soldiers gave him a sympathetic glance.

It was strange and more than a little worrying.

He managed, with difficulty, to pull Aqua aside and asked what was wrong and why he was receiving such a cold shoulder. His answer was a hot glare and a shove of the shoulder.

In front of his men.

He felt his cheeks burn with anger, raced after his friend, and grabbed her arm as she made a right turn down the hall. "What is your problem?" he pulled her back and released her arm when she demanded it back. "What did I do to you?"

"This fake bonding." Aqua hissed. "What have you done?"

"I-What? Fake bonding, what are you talking about?"

"I heard from Kairi that you bonded to that Ventus boy so that you could keep your position! You know better Terra."

"Okay, at first, I did bond to Ventus in order to keep my position, but it's sincere now, okay? I want to bond with Ventus now."

"Now? What about later? What about if you don't feel for him anymore? What are you going to do then, huh?"

"Aqua-"

"No." Aqua interrupted. "I want an explanation for this, Terra. I deserve that much."

"You don't deserve anything." Terra snapped finally at his wits end with the Sentinel. "I don't need to explain anything to you or anyone."

"Terra."

"I'll see you around."

Terra turned on his heel and marched down the hall, trying and failing to rein in his anger at his friends. He didn't have to explain anything to anyone about him and Ventus. The only thing he wanted now was to find his Guide and relax.

So much for a warm welcome home.


End file.
